Intuition Overdrive
by vaporeonxglaceon
Summary: The moment Nono sealed Tsuna's flames was the day he permanently activated the young boy's Hyper Intuition, Tsuna was forced to grow up with constantly being aware of his surroundings due to his hyper intuition. Yet at the same time he slowly started zoning everything out, while still being aware. How can Reborn help this empty boy, who is overwhelmed by his very own Intuition.
1. Chapter 0

**.:I O:.**

 **Intuition Overdrive**

 **Chapter 0: The Seal**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR it all goes to its original owner and creator Amano Akira.**

 **Summary: The moment Nono sealed Tsuna's flames was the day he permanently activated the young boy's Hyper Intuition, Tsuna was forced to grow up with constantly being aware of his surroundings due to his hyper intuition. Yet at the same time he slowly started zoning everything out, while still being aware. How can Reborn help this empty boy, who is unable to speak as he is overwhelmed by his very own Intuition.**

 **VxG: I don't know where the idea for this came from, I think it had something to do with a conversation I had with my other KHR story Memories Rebirth's beta Tairanda, I don't remember, but I wanted to try it out and see where this would take me, so I hope you all enjoy this new story of mine.**

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna was an average four year old, happy smile, the occasional stumble as is usual for young children his age.

All was normal when one day he and his mother Nana, got a visit from his father Iemitsu, and the man's boss, Timoteo.

It started out okay, the grown ups would talk, with Tsuna in he background, playing with a ball, and occasionally walking up to his mother helping her with minor chores, trying to stay away from his dad and the elderly man he had brought with him. Something about him had him weary.

It all went downhill from there. Tsuna was siting on the porch, playing with a ball, not really paying much attention to the people around him, the ball dropped from his clumsy little hands, rushing after the ball he dropped, only stopping when the neighbors new puppy chihuahua, stepped through the grate, and started barking at Tsuna, startling the boy, as he falls on his behind, trying to get his feet to move to get him away from the pup.

The pup took a step towards the boy, growling and barking so the slobber flew in every direction.

Tsuna startled and scared, as a feeling in his head told him to hide, got overwhelmed and started crying. The dog kept barking, slobber flying into his face continuing the fright factor got Tsuna crying harder. Soon being pulled up from the ground by his father.

"Hus now little Tuna, its alright, the big mean dog won't harm you with daddy holding you, there there, big breaths."

Tsuna calmed a bit, still a bit teary eyed, trying to focus on his breathing when he heard the two males talk heatedly in a language he didn't understand. What he did pick up on was that they where talking about him. Iemitsu held him a bit tighter and the other elderly man – Timoteo. Was gesturing towards him.

Iemitsu seem to deflate at one point, glancing between Tsuna and his boss, a worried look filled his eyes as beaded sweat started to drip from his forehead.

The other man had a strange look in his eyes, a look that almost said 'you better not cause any trouble.' Tsuna was suddenly very aware of the man, something in him screamed at him to get away, this man is dangerous.

 _Run._

Tsuna fought to get loose from his fathers strong grip that held him, watching as this elderly man brought a finger closer to his – Tsuna's. Face.

 _Run, get outa there, danger, danger._

Tears started forming in his eyes again as he fought weakly against his dad's arms. His eyes never leaving the finger that grew closer to his face.

He can't get away, he felt his father was worried, he felt he wanted to let go but couldn't.

The blurry finger touched to Tsuna's forehead.

The force of another's will forcing its way into ones head was not a pleasant one, his four year old mind just couldn't keep up. The blaring of that impactfull danger was still present, growing stronger and stronger for the longer the man stayed within him. Locking something away, yet that alarm never retreated only growing stronger and stronger.

Eventually his mind couldn't keep up, resulting in it short circuiting, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell limp fainting in his fathers strong muscled arms.

"Only I am able to remove it, Iemitsu. Don't try it, it is for the best."

Iemitsu just clutched the limp form of his son, holding him closer to his chest than necessary. Telling his wife that their little boy just exhausted himself while playing, gently putting the child to bed, letting him rest.

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuna woke the day after with a faint pounding in his head, and something off about his surroundings. Sitting at the edge of his bed he felt as if the world moved slower than usual. His four year old mind was unable to think much of it so instead he slid off of the bed and onto the floor, as he walked towards his bedroom door, his feet caught each other, making him fall flat on his face. Startled with a bleeding nose, the young four year old starts crying.

It didn't take long before Nana and Iemitsu rushed in to the boy's room, finding him on his knees not even a meter away from his bed, crying his eyes out.

Iemitsu picked up his son, cradling the small child to his chest, Nana close to his side, shushing and sweet talking to him. Timoteo had also shown up, though he simply leaned into the door-frame staring intently at the child. Iemitsu noticed this, staring the man down, holding his son closer to his chest, trying to twist in a way where he shielded Tsuna from his boss's gaze.

Iemitsu knew, that whatever happened with Tsuna, he didn't know what it was yet, but he knew, his own Vongola blood was boiling, he just knew that whatever it was that happened, it has something to do with the seal. It didn't take him long to get a confirmation of it.

Tsuna would through out the day complain about how his head would hurt, how he was just staring at random stuff through out the day. How sometimes when he was sitting on the floor coloring he would sit up and stare at nothing in particular. Following an invisible force of some kind. Tsuna would never approach Nono, when the man walked into the room, Tsuna would leave it as quick as possible.

And the biggest point of all, Tsuna couldn't seem to walk without bumping into something, loose everything in his hands or fall flat on his face or back from stumbling over nothing but his own two feet. Iemitsu could see the frustration in his son's face, as well as the apparent headache that would not go away, if anything it only grew stronger at different intercessors through out the day.

Nothing he or Nana did seemed to help, so all Iemitsu could do was try and relief some of the Flame strain on the young boy's mind by having him feed of off his own. That seemed to be the only thing that could help the boy relax. So when Timoteo announced he would be leaving, Iemitsu stayed behind for another week to help his child.

He was not going to let his son grow up without him there, he wowed he would help his son in whatever he could, whenever he could, calling his wife as much as possible, try and leave work whenever he could, hoping by explaining the situation to Lal, it would help relief the work load. Anything else was up to fate.

 **.:VxG:.**

 **VxG: End of prologue…. I have a big hate towards Iemitsu, I really do, it is very obvious with my hate if you are reading MR my other KHR story… but I wan to try and bite down that hatred a bit and write something non Iemitsu bashing for once, and instead turn my hate on Timoteo, I was inspired to do it like this by reading BleachedNatsu's story, "Tell her that he is dead." an amazing read, even though it is not yet complete, far from it as far as I can tell, but you should still check it out, it is great.**

 **So anyway… yeah, Timoteo is the abuser in this story while Iemitsu is a caring father that he should be… so yeah, hope to see you all next time, as of now, this story does not have a Beta, I do not wish for my MR's Beta to handle this as well, as she has her hands full with other stuff as it is. If anyone out there seems interested take contact and we can work something out, for now this stands as it is. See you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**.:I O:.**

 **Intuition Overdrive**

 **Chapter 1: The Silent Sky.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its characters, it all goes to its original creator and owner Amano Akira.**

 **VxG: Omg you guys, thank you so much for the support. I know this is a strange idea, I have to be honest, I was kinda nervous putting it up when I did, there is not a hundred percent certainty that this story will be completed. I have a base random idea and I am just winging most of the plot for this. I know this is not going to be a long story, maybe 10 – 15 chapters? I dunno yet, for now enjoy the chapter, I really want to make something out of this I truly do.**

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn sat on the plane, his long lean arms perched on the window he sat besides looking out into the fluffy textures of the clouds passing by underneath the plane.

Iemitsu had been really secretive the last ten years, he had said nothing about his wife nor son, he was off visiting said family one week a month for said years now. Nono had not said anything, just letting the Young Lion do as he pleases, though Nono is loosing control, and the whole of the Mafia world knows it, Xanxus is quarantined in ice after he went on a rampage once he had learned of his adoption. Fedrico and Massimo are both dead, Enrico laying in a coma after a gun down in Sicily… That man is lucky to be even alive, if one would even call it that.

Timoteo has turned cold, his Flames where not as warm as they used to be years ago. Cold and stubborn, not listening to reason to find a new candidate, Enrico will not wake up, it has been fifteen years now. But Timoteo refuses to pull the plug.

"He will wake up, he is the only heir capable to handle the kingdom."

Reborn knows his fellow Arcobaleno feels the same, they can all feel it, taste it even. The Ninth's Flames are decaying, rotting away from the core, turning colder for each passing week. Vongola Needs new blood, they need Iemitsu's son to be trained and take the mantle as Decimo. But Timoteo hears none of it, talking of poison that is going to erupt through the Famiglia if he where to take the mantle, the Primo descendant is not to be introduced into Mafia law.

Reborn may have a preference for Vongola mission's, a lot of people are almost convinced he is tied to the organization. He is not. He may have been a close friend to Timoteo. But over the last ten years, Reborn found himself taking less and less missions from Vongola. He had been genuinely surprised when Iemitsu had called him, asking for his help. Asking for Reborn to drop everything in his hands and come to Namimori Japan at the Hitman's most urgent. Not anything else was said, Reborn hung up, finished his prey, then took the fastest route to Japan.

Iemitsu was in need of his help. The man was never easy to get to admit defeat, it was never easy to get him to ask for help that didn't involve CEDEF business. So for the man to actively call Reborn up for a favor meant that the man was desperate.

 **.:VxG:.**

Namimori was a small little town, people walking by, unaware of the danger the tall stranger could bring. Reborn ignored the locals curious looks and glances. He was here on a mission, he may know very little of what it is Iemitsu wants him to do, but he knows what a mission smells like a mile away, and this had mission written all over it.

Walking around for a bit, Reborn stumbled upon a normal home, with a normal garden, nothing really out of the ordinary, if not for the air of duress surrounding it. Taking note of the family name plate at the gate, he knew he had reached his location.

Giving the green chameleon on his shoulder a quick pet on the head, he walked through the gate and dinged the bell to the house. It didn't take long for the door to open, both Iemitsu and his wife had an instant look of relief when they saw the tall Italian man standing at the doorstep.

 **.:VxG:.**

Iemitsu had never been more happy in his life when Reborn had accepted his vague request. Even more so when the man had appeared on his doorstep.

"Reborn, you have no idea how much it means to us that you are here right now."

Reborn raised a hand lightly shaking his head. "Think nothing of it." Reborn turned his attention to Nana who was almost quite literally attached at Iemitsu's hip, tears of pure joy was eminent in the corner of her eyes. "You must be Nana, a pleasure. Name's Reborn, no family name. Wish I could say I have heard much of you, but your husband has been tight lipped about you and your son." The hitman said as he reached out his hand in greeting.

Nana took it, a beaming smile crossing her lips. "pleasure to meet you as well, Reborn-Kun, my darling has told me much of you, and please, call me Mama."

Reborn nodded his head, taking to look around the entrance of the house, it was still early in the morning, so school had not started yet, so he was expecting to find the famous son of the Young Lion with his parents, but the boy was nowhere to be found.

"And your son? Where is he if I may ask?"

Nana's happy smile instantly vanished from her features, sinking into the strong form of Iemitsu, as a flash of pain went through said mans eyes. The CEDEF leader looked into Reborn's eyes. "That is what I need your help with. Before I tell you, what do you know about him?"

Reborn didn't answer for a while, crossing his arms as he thought about what he actually knew about the young hopeful Decimo. "Not much, I know he has Primo's blood, much like you. That is pretty much it. You and the ninth have been tight lipped about the boy ever since Nono came over here for a visit ten or so years ago. I was there when you burned your son and wives files, not allowing them to be looked at ever again."

Nana and Iemitsu shared a glance, giving one another a quick kiss, the woman scurried off to the kitchen to prepare some food and beverage. Leaving the two mafioso alone.

"Tsuna's active Sky flames has been sealed." Iemitsu started.

Reborn lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Reborn said in deadpan. "When did this happened?"

Iemitsu didn't say anything, just stared into the dark depths of the eyes of Reborn. It took a few seconds before it clicked with the hitman. "You are not serious?" Reborn said in but a whisper.

Iemitsu only gave a short nod of confirmation. "He was four when it happened, he was startled by the neighbors dog, his Flames flared up in defense. Timoteo thought it be best to seal them to 'protect' him from any other outbursts, saying he was to young to properly handle them."

Reborn didn't know what to feel. But irritation and anger came close to it. "What do you need me to do? Shoot him with a dying will bullet?"

Iemitsu's eyes widened. "NO!.. no, it is best we don't do that, his mind is very fragile right now."

Reborn furrowed his brow slightly in curiosity. "What state of mind is he in?"

Iemitsu looked so tired, so very, very tired. "His flames where sealed, but not his intuition, in fact, he is in a constant mode of Hyper Intuition, he is unable to turn it off. Not only is his body unstable from the sealed Flames, but his mind is active and overwhelming everything else. He can barely take a single step without falling flat on his face, he has stopped sleeping, he has stopped talking, he barely eats… Simply removing the seal would help relief that stress… But Nono is not budging on coming over here to remove it. Shooting Tsuna with a bullet will break open his mind, further rupturing it, I am certain of it…. So the only thing remaining is finding him his Elements."

"Which is where I come in." Reborn noted.

Iemitsu was close to tears, his body shaking. Reborn was a bit put off by it, not used to the Young Lion looking so… vulnerable.

"I wish I could do it myself, I wish I could help him, but I can't, I can't do more than feed him some of my own Flames to help him calm down and settle. I have sat and entire night with him, and still the duress in his form never left. There was a slight relaxation to him, but not enough to allow him proper sleep."

The two sat in silence for a while, with only the sounds of Nana busying herself in the kitchen. After ten minutes of this Reborn spoke up again. "May I see him?"

Iemitsu only nodded, standing up from the couch they had seated themselves in. He lead the Hitman up the stairs to the second floor, and into the young boy's room.

What met Reborn was said boy sitting on the floor facing the big window, only, his face was turned to the door. His eyes slanted glowing a bright, yet dull orange. He didn't say anything, his eyes where empty. But the moment Tsuna and Reborn's eyes met, a single tear slid down the young Sky's face.

 **.:VxG:.**

 **VxG: That's it for this chapter, sorry about the shortness of it all, this is not a big story. But anyways, see you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**.:I.O:.**

 **Chapter 2: Elemental Recognition**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its content, it all goes to its original owner and creator Amano Akira.**

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn decided to take a step back and watch the boy in his daily activity, Iemitsu had said he would stumble a lot, with a ninety nine percent chance of falling down on his face or butt. They don't let the boy walk alone to school, either Iemitsu or Nana are at his side to and from, this morning the two parents allow Reborn to walk their son… it was not as awkward as it could have been. It was actually quite nice, with the occasional stumble of the boy where Reborn just reaches out grabbing onto the collar of the boys uniform jacket, stabilizing the boy on his feet, preventing him from falling down. Other than that, the walk was quiet and pleasant.

The boy was aware of pretty much everything, Reborn had seen how the young man's eyes would shift to look at something and everything, in the beginning it didn't appear to be much, but after actually looking at what Tsuna was looking at, it became obvious.

He was people watching, the ability of the Vongola's hyper Intuition is one to perceive all. All of the bosses through generation has always been amazing fighters, able to read and understand their opponents movement by literally watching the twitch of their muscles. To perceive through illusions, to have a sixth sense of knowing if something is dangerous, off, or safe.

The boy's eyes where drawn to everything around him, his mind in a constant high of alert. Reborn couldn't help but wonder of what power the boy would have when he got this under proper control and not this raw power-surge that increases from day to day, it is almost primal in a way.

Of course… they had to remove the seal for him to be able to do any form of proper training, which is why finding him his elements is priority number one.

While there are no bonds that are decided by fate, it all depends on the chemistry of the Energy, how some certain elements are just drawn to certain Skies some have a stronger drawn than others, even some don't feel that pull. (Most of these being Clouds, because they all seem to have this chronic need to be alone.)

It was how he met his own Sky, Luche, just following the tug of his Flames. There also isn't a guarantee that the elements will get along. Everyone in the Strongest Seven picked on the youngest, some more openly than others, their Cloud, Skull being the bottom of everyone's joke or heel.

Luche is the only one who does not pick on the annoying lackey, even tries to get the others to behave. But that is most likely because of a combined factor of her being a mother and her Harmony factor as a Sky.

 **.:VxG:.**

The duo soon made it to the front gates of the school building, Reborn watched as the young Sky with heavy feet dragged himself past the gates towards the building. It happened in a flash, Tsuna toppled forward, and before Reborn was even able to try and grasp for the collar like he had done so many times before in the day. Another hand had grasped the young male by the elbow, saving him from a face full of gravel.

"Falling Herbivore, you are nuisance to the peace of this school."

Tsuna didn't say anything, just stared with empty eyes into the steel gray ones of the taller and stronger boy that still held a strong but firm grip on his arm.

Reborn could see a flash of purple go through the taller teens eyes. Could it possibly be, that this boy was Tsuna's Cloud?

The teen sighed slightly. Steadying the smaller boy onto his feet, pushing said boy lightly towards the building. "The bell will ring soon, get to class, or I will bite you to death for disruption of the peace."

Tsuna gave the boy one last glance, before walking towards the building. The older one watched him go, not looking away until the boy had gotten inside behind the doors, before walking off himself, probably to get to his own classes.

To say Reborn was intrigued was an understatement. Barely a day in, and he had already managed to find Tsuna's Cloud. He needed information on this boy, having Leon transform into a phone, he called up Iemitsu, hoping he had the information he needed.

 **.:VxG:.**

Hibari Kyoya, that is the name of the boy he had the pleasure of meeting. When he had found out he was the nephew of a fellow Arcobaleno, he called Fon up immediately for more personal information on the boy. While at the same time making sure to tell the Storm about Tsuna's seal and the need to find his Elements, a hundred percent certain that his fellow Arcobaleno would not tell anyone.

Fon, while being a Storm came from a family mainly with Mist and Cloud Flames, as for the Storm Arcobalenos ties with his nephew, they had a decent bond, able to talk on days that they saw one another, or just sit in a comfortable silence whilst drinking tea.

"Is there a possibility you could introduce me to him Fon, he might be drawn towards young Tsunayoshi."

"Sure, I am in Japan for some off time to be with my sister and family, when would be the most opportune for you?"

"Today, if at all possible."

There where some silence from the other end of the line. "Sure, I'll be over when school is out, I was meaning to talk with Kyoya about something today anyway."

The two hung up, Leon transforming back to his original shape. "You know what to do, Leon." Reborn told the small reptile.

 **.:VxG:.**

Leon is a creature able to transform into practically anything, phones, guns and video cameras just to mention a few.

Reborn while being aware he could infiltrate the building without so much as a single person to even know he was there, thought it better to use his smaller companion to film as much as possible happening in Tsuna's classroom. Happy that he did, for what he saw was… well he would definitely show this to the two parents, for even through the screen connected to Leon sitting on the wall in the classroom. He could sense the dark looming aura of the teacher, a smile is always prominent on his face. A smile Reborn was all to familiar with.

The face of someone who enjoys tormenting/torturing someone else.

Reborn felt that surge of, annoyance and anger surface again, while he did not let it show in his composure, it was still very prominent and itching beneath his skin. Multiple times the teacher had called Tsuna out for a question or to answer something on the blackboard. Every time Tsuna would remain silent, or again fall flat on his face when he tried to walk up to the front desk, just staring silently at the blackboard trying to observe the text.

The teacher would mock him, laugh at him and just point an accusing finger at the sealed boy. Prompting the rest of the class to join in. Trip him, push him around. It was starting to get on Reborn's nerves. Had it not been for three classmates, Reborn would have entered the classroom, disguised as a teacher or something. But at least there where three who never joined in. two girls and a male.

The male was also a possible element, Reborn had not gotten a good look, but there had seemed to be this moment where the two would just lock eyes as if drawn to one another. Could be a possible Sun or even a Rain, he would have to Ask Iemitsu for details as he showed the video to him later.

The two girls while not walking up to the boy did give some concerned glances towards his direction. Tsuna didn't seem drawn towards them so its a close bet that they are not possible guardians. But at least they would come in handy as friends for the boy, as they seem disgusted or concerned for the stuff going on with the stuff around him.

 **.:VxG:.**

Takeshi could notexplain the feeling he got when around the schools official no good punching bag that was Sawada Tsunayoshi. It was like an itch he could not quite scratch. A need to touch or be with him at all times, but at the same time…. It was as if something was… blocking him. It was really quite irritating. Not to mention his eyes, Tsuna's eyes where just pulling him in, screaming at him for help, begging him to get the pain away, to have some relief.

While the eyes themselves are not very emotional – barely show any sign of life really, it is as if the boy's very soul is clutching onto him in a desperate need for someone to help, with what Takeshi didn't know, but it was there, always nagging at the back of his head whenever Tsuna was in proximity.

Takeshi was always aware when Tsuna was around, he could be talking with his team mates when suddenly a prickling sensation would go down his neck and he just knew Tsuna was close. He instinctively knew if or when the boy was going to trip, his body just moves on its own if he is close enough, not even realizing he had moved to stop the boy from falling in the first place. Only realizing it when he was holding Tsuna up by the shoulders or stomach.

Something else he had noticed, Tsuna barely ate, he is thin and scrawny, he had felt it when he had to hold him up just moments before. He left his seat to catch Tsuna by he abdomen, the boy was really thin, to the point he could feel the ribs poking out. Maybe his dad could help fattening him up a bit with some sushi after school, sure Tsuna didn't talk, but Takeshi had seen the guy nod and shake his head at people.

Mind made up, he turned back to his book. Now if only these would make more sense.

 **.:VxG:.**

Kyoya was irritated, clenching his fist around the handle of his tonfa, where he lay on the roof.

The face of that irritating falling-herbivore would not leave his mind, he always knew when the herbivorous herbivore was around, always the same prickling sensation going down the upper left arm, just bellow where his priced arm tag hung to his jacket.

The falling he could handle, its just more proof of his herbivore nature… no it was those deep orange eyes that had him irritated. Those deep orange pools that had this deep longing. Every time Hibari sees those eyes, he falters, hesitates. As there is some part of him that shares that longing, a very deep, deep, DEEP part of him that can't help but wish to reach out as well. Not in the 'I'm going to stand by you forever' kind of longing. More, 'let me roam the lengths of the heaven.' Kind of longing. It is weird, irritating and straight up confusing.

It was driving Kyoya up the wall trying to figure it out.

Standing up from where he sat on the ground, unable to get his nap in, he took to glance down to the front entrance. Noticing two figures standing outside the school gates. The two seemed to have noticed him, one of them even waving his long arm.

"Kyoya!"

It was his carnivorous uncle, one of the few people he had yet to be able to properly bite to death.… Maybe he would be able to help with this little dilemma. He was sick and tired of it enough to actually ask for it from his uncle.

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn had waited patiently for his fellow element to show up, taking his time to review the footage Leon had gathered for him. Maybe he should just send the stuff to Varia for them to deal with. With Xanxus put on ice, the group has gotten rowdy, doing some random stuff all around the world. So them randomly doing stuff in Japan wouldn't cause any heads to turn. Going to make sure Iemitsu is out of town, or have the man tell them of this little side mission to deal with a possible re-root of school education in person.

Iemitsu does deal with the Varia a lot, so its not really a big deal for CEDEF head to talk with them about something he heard from some unknown source to look into, that and it was made public that Xanxus is not a 'real' heir, and would only be rejected by the ring. So the Varia was uncertain what to do, slowly just doing odd jobs here and there, while also trying to get their Sky out of the ice prison.

Maybe he should also tell Mammon, the woman is just distraught with the ice event, having been drawn to not one Sky, but two. Luche was super happy for her mist when Mammon told the gang, even introducing them to her second elemental familia… it is best not to make a mention of what had transpired.

Suddenly a white monkey climbed up onto his shoulder.

Reborn gave the white fluff-ball a quick pat on the head. "Nice seeing you as well Lichi." The monkey gave off a happy squeak before jumping off from the tall mans shoulder and heading over to another man, dressed in red and white.

"Ah, Reborn, so nice to see you again." The man said as the monkey climbed up to the top of the mans head, tail wrapping around it as he went.

Reborn nodded. "It has indeed Fon, what has it been? A month?"

Fon simply smiled. "I believe it has been two, but who really cares anyway. It is so nice to feel your Flame again." he said as he held his head to Reborn's own, tilting the fedora a bit out of the way to get access.

It was indeed nice, while they all had a feeling of their shared elements with them at all times, it was quite another to actually feel their flames when in contact. It was soothing, and not something Reborn was afraid to admit, not every Flame user is lucky enough to find his or her Elemental Familia. Sure, they drove one another up the wall, but they still had a close bond, where touch and silence was soothing and comforting.

Something he was determined to give to Tsunayoshi.

"It is rare to feel your flames this distraught Reborn. Want to tell me about it?" Fon asked as he pulled from their embrace.

"I did tell you about it." Reborn said with ire.

Fon simply stared with a calm smile, waiting for Reborn to tell him.

"Tch, can't get anything past you, can I?"

Fon simply smiled wider, closing his eyes as he folded his arms behind his back.

Reborn turned his head towards the school building. Fon followed his line of sight. "It is this whole place, I'd take him out and home school him if I had to, but he needs his elements, and already I have found two possible ones. Your nephew and another boy in Tsuna's class, uncertain if he is Rain or Sun, didn't get a good look."

"You could ask, Kyoya if he knows who the boy is." Fon said.

Reborn rose an eyebrow. "You know where he is?" All Fon did was nod, while pointing to the roof of the school.

Looking up, the two adults saw a figure standing by the edge of the roof by the protective fence.

Fon raised an arm in the air waving it at the boy. "Kyoya!"

The boy stood there for a minute, then jumped over the fence and down onto the ground.

"I sometimes forget the family genes you have Fon." The hitman said in deadpan.

Fon simply smiled at him. "He gets it from his mother, she has always been strong boned as she is strong willed."

The duo waited for the teenager to get to their location, Fon walking up to him as he was just a few meters away to give the skylark a lose one armed hug.

One that the boy was quick to slap away with a snarl. "Don't crowd with your herbivorous needs." One that Fon translated as. 'Not in front of strangers.' as he is fine with the touch in the confines of his home.

"Sorry, Kyoya, just glad to see you is all."

"Hn."

Fon smiled, being used to the touchy hum that his sister, and even their father was know for. Now that he thought of it the boy's father responded with very little sound. Must be a Cloud thing… well, then again, Skull is anything but quiet, so maybe it is just in their Blood to be soft of speech, he himself was quiet and soft spoken, but not to the point of his shared blood.

"Ah, well good to hear, Kyoya. Let me introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Reborn, he is a hitman."

"Chaos."

The teen stared down the tall man, his body slightly shaking in anticipation. This man is dangerous.

"He is also the Sun in my Familia."

There was a twitch of the brow of the skylark. "Familia?" the boy asked turning his attention back to his uncle who was now standing besides the hitman again, a hand to his shoulder, fingers messing with the curly sideburns the man had. Reborn didn't seem to mind the touch.

"Yes, Kyoya, Familia. We are bound to a Sky, a Sky who we care for, and care for us. In fact, it is very much possible you are being drawn to a Sky yourself, if rumors are to be believed."

The young Cloud sneered, and actually growled at his uncle. "I will not be tied down to a weak herbivorous sheep like him!"

Fon smiled. "So you know who it is then?"

"Hmph." Kyoya crossed his arms. Staring _HARD_ at his uncle.

Fon actually frowned a little. "You will not be tied down to the Sky, in fact, if you are drawn towards one, it is a good thing. Remember how you told me that nobody really truly respects you, just fears your strength?"

A hesitant nod.

"A Sky is a place for you to return to, to feel relaxed, a home away from home, one that accepts you, respects you, lets you do what you want, pushes you to better heights, pushes you to grow stronger, to rest, to talk. You are lucky to be drawn into such arms, don't resent it."

Kyoya's stance loosens a bit, his eyes darting to the ground in contemplation. "And what if I can't stand him?"

Fon and Reborn shared a look. Both knowing that it has to be said.

Reborn stepped forward with calm steps. "What you know of Flames ragazzo?"

Kyoya stared at the man, unsure if he had just been insulted or not. Fon stepped in. "It means boy in Italian, Kyoya, Reborn is from Italy."

Reborn smirked. "It can also mean kid, among other. But seriously, what you know?"

Kyoya felt the blood rush to his face. But, his uncle had said he was in a group of the strongest Seven, this man was part of that group… that familia.

Taking a deep breath to calm his agitated form, crossing his arms while turning his head to the side so he is looking at neither of the two adults.

"I know it is part of a central core that runs through the body like energy. I know mine is mainly Cloud, with a small secondary Mist. That's all I know."

Fon glanced towards the hitman, 'what is he getting at?" The Chinese native's eyes widened as he saw the all to familiar glint in Reborn's eye.

"And what of Sawada Tsunayoshi? What do you know about him?"

Kyoya's eyes actually widened in surprise, wanting nothing better to do that to bite him to death, for even mentioning that annoying falling herbivore.

"He is nothing but a weak herbivore, weaker that the mindless herd of herbivorous stupid that flock this school like mindless ants, that and he won't shut up."

Fon walked up to Kyoya, face frowned. "What do you mean about that? isn't he mute?"

Reborn nodded. "He is, I was with him all morning, even walked him to school. Which reminds me, why did you catch him?"

The look Kyoya gave reborn was almost cute… well, to Reborn that is, to any normal person they would be running for their lives. "… instinct."

Reborn accepted that, there where some things he just did as well for his Sky. "Then let me tell you this, if you have not guessed it by now, young Sawada Tsunayoshi is a Sky." a court nod from the prefect, yes, he understood that much, Reborn continued. "What you don't know is that Tsuna's flames are sealed."

The teens eyes widened, his pupils dilating slightly. There was a deep low growl coming from the boy's throat. "What? How long has this been going on? Answer me, hitman!"

Reborn smirked darkly, folding his hands behind his back. 'The floating cloud feels the pull of a desperate Sky, not knowing what to do, he does what comes naturally, lashing out. Now with the knowledge, this said Sky is sealed, his Cloud grows bigger and more ferocious to help the source that helps him float. The Storm, lightening or Rain should not be too far behind.'

"Tsuna was sealed when he was but four years of age."

A growl, then comes the loud shout of " **YO HIBARI! EXTREMELY GOOD DAY TO YOU!** "

The Prefect stiffened, the growing growl dying in his throat, as he promptly walked away. 'Or the Sun.' Reborn thought bemusedly to himself as he watched, quite literally as Sun Flames emitted from the loud teenager's body in every direction, most of the source seemed to come from the eyes.

"Ah, Kyo-kun, just letting you know it will only be the two of us for a while, your parents had to leave for business, won't be back until a couple of days, maybe weeks."

The prefect lifted an arm, telling them he had herd him.

The loud teenager jogged passed them, giving them a quick wave in greeting before exiting the school campus, screaming at the top of his lungs, along the lines of. "training to the EXTREME!" as he disappeared into the surrounding town.

Fon and Reborn looked at one another.

"Possible Sun Guardian?" Fon asked.

"Possible Sun Guardian." Reborn confirmed.

From there they had to simply wait for Tsuna, and when he got out, he was trailed by that boy in his classroom. Tsuna stopped by the two adults, staring emptily into Fon's eyes. Takeshi smiling, his hands behind his head. "Hi, names Yamamoto Takeshi, I am supposed to go to club activities, but decided to instead invite Tsuna here over to my place as he is just skin and bones. I know his mother usually comes here to get him home, I am guessing you are the pick up party today?"

Reborn nodded, and turned to Fon. "What will you be doing?" Fon smiled. "I can come with, my dear nephew won't be back until late anyway, Sushi sound good, might even see if I can't get to bring some back home for us to eat later today."

Takeshi laughed, hands still behind his head. "Hahaha don't worry about that, dad loves to cook, his restaurant is the best place there ever is in all of Namimori that sells fish related food. Or so he claims."

The bright glimmer of Blue in the boys eyes, does not go unnoticed by the two of them. Reborn had found Tsuna's Rain, it was obvious by the lack of tripping he had done over the courtyard. He was in a better mind set having one of his Elements so close to him. He still stumbles, has that lost look on his face but he is more at ease, as people tend to be with the calm Rain. His annoyances with Colonnello aside, the man can be soothing if he wants to be. So can lal if she ever got past her anger management… she tends to hit people when agitated.

Reborn smirks. "Tell me, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Hm?" the boy said with a smile, but the confusion was clear in his eyes.

"What do you know about Flames?"

The boy blinked. "Like… candle Flames?"

Fon did not know what to think about the smile that crept up Reborn's face, but at the same time, he knew he had no power to truly do anything about it. It was probably nothing anyway, still, the hitman needed the boy to help Tsuna, he wouldn't hurt him… much… he hoped.

 **.:VxG:.**

 **VxG: End of chapter! So sorry for the wait, but again, this story is not meant to be anything other than a place holder until I get some Betas working on Memories Rebirth.**

 **Thank you all again for your amazing support, I am reading the comments and I can't help but tear up at some of them, thank you. And see you next time.**


	4. A Touch Loong Over Due

**.:I.O:.**

 **Chapter 3: A Touch Long Over Due**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its content, it all goes to its original owner and creator Amano Akira.**

 **.:VxG:.**

Takeshi is a bit of an odd one smiling, joking or telling some form of baseball pun or joke, the hitman had briefed the boy about the Flames, telling the boy he had Rain Flames, and would show how to pull them out from his core later.

The boy's father owned a sushi restaurant – Much like what Takeshi had said. – And the first thing Reborn noticed about the man, is that he has an active Flame. The second thing he noticed, the man was bound to a Sky, it was obvious in the way energy seemed fluctuate beneath the man's skin. The man made not obvious moves to hide it, almost daring people to see them for those that can.

A third thing Reborn noticed, he knew this man. Tsuyoshi Yamamoto; The Autumn Of The West, previously worked as an information broker/swordsman in a Japanese branch of Vongola. Retired to be with wife and son. Disappeared from Mafia view for years, kept under the radar, disappeared without so much of a trace, until now.

Reborn knew the man understood who he was, disappearing from mafia aside, nobody truly retires from it, you still hear things, understand things no true civilian would understand. Sees things with a darker understanding of what is really going on behind peoples backs. Probably helps that the man is an Ex-Informant, working in a restaurant where people tend to gossip.

The store was empty as they walked in, Takeshi exclaiming his return in a chirpy tune as he took off his shoes.

"Oh, Takeshi, you're back early." The boy nodded his head, a bright smile on his face.

"Haha, yeah I decided to skip out of baseball practice today." The boy said as he removed his backpack, putting it by the staircase behind the counter going up to the living quarters of their home.

"You wha-" The words died on the chefs tongue as he now noticed the three strangers standing in the middle of the store. Eyes widening as his eyes fell on both the Hitman and The Martial artist.

Then his eyes fell to Tsuna, a faint flash of Blue passed the mans eyes, not as strong or vibrant as Takeshi or Kyoya had flashed. It was almost diluted.

"What is the meaning of this? What are you trying to do, pulling my son into that world?" Tsuyoshi said in a darkened tone, switching to Italian so his son would not understand him. It was slightly accented, unused to speaking the language after who knew how many years he last talked it fluently.

Takeshi had a look of confusion plastered onto his face, his pupils slightly dilated in surprise at his fathers outburst and different language.

Fon was unable to hide a flinch, Lichi covering from behind the man's neck, his tail in a choke hold to the point Fon had to hold a finger to it to not loose the air supply.

Tsuna simply stared into the air, body swaying, arms hanging limp at his sides.

Reborn met the man's gaze, a faint smirk on his face. "I think you understand that this is simply no simple mafia matter." Reborn said, switching to his native tongue. Words crisp and fluent. "Besides, it is not up to you, it is up to your son if he wants to, and so far he has shown a pull to young Tsunayoshi here. Are you really willing to deny an Elemental Familia, one you as a bonded Rain, should understand is nothing more than a gift."

Tsuyoshi faltered, the surprise and shock of watching the hitman and triad practitioner walk into his small restaurant having run somewhat its course. He glanced to where his son stood besides a swaying Tsunayoshi, absolutely confused out of his head as to what is going on.

Tsuyoshi sighed, switching back to Japanese. "What happened to the boy? It is not normal for any Sky to be unable to properly connect to his or her element. I know Takeshi is showing signs of wanting to be near, but that bond has not been secured."

The air in the room suddenly felt very heavy, Fon took a step back, removing Lichi from his neck, knowing Reborn got this under control. He was just here to kill time until he had to head back to his sisters house to speak more with his nephew. Their conversation had been cut short because of that Sun user that caused Kyoya to get annoyed, making him turn tail to be left alone. The fact that Kyoya was irritated because the young Sky supposedly wouldn't shut up, confused the Martial artist. Reborn had said it himself, the boy is mute, he himself had not heard a word from the few minutes he had known the boy.

Reborn's gaze sifted from between Tsuna and Tsuyoshi a few times before landing and holding Tsuyoshi's gaze. "Tsuna's Flames where sealed when he was four years of age."

Tsuyoshi snorted, his eyes flashing a deep dark blue. "That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard in my entire life, what was the boy's parents thinking, sealing another's Flame? And a child on top of it all, it's ridiculous!"

Reborn shook his head. "Tsuna's parents did not have much of a choice, his father was backed into a corner, forced to accept it. After all, when a boss say it must be done, it must be done, no questions asked. Else be thought of as a traitor."

Tsuyosh's eyes, widened. Clenching and un-clenching his jaw in rapid. "What has happened in Vongola for the kind hearted Timoteo to seal away a young active Sky like that?"

Reborn could only shake his head, suddenly feeling very tired from it all.

The room got silent, Fon glanced around the group of people, his eyes landing on Takeshi who stood with an empty look on his face, tears flooding from his eyes freely.

"Are you alright, Takeshi?" The Chinese man asked in concern.

The sudden voice snapped whatever spell he had been in, as the young pre-teen turned his attention to the man before him, tears still streaking down his face. "Hh-huh, y-yeah, I'm good, wh-why would I n-not be?"

Fon brought his sleeve up to the teen's face, wiping at his face slightly. "You're crying young one."

Takeshi took a step back, bringing a hand to his face as he felt the wet tears running down his cheek. "Hh-huh, I am, wow yeah. Hhah, w-why am I… Ooouuhh my legs feel weak."

Tsuyoshi rushed over to his son, the boy's body was shaking, the tears not letting up. The man glanced over to Reborn and Fon. Tsuna was currently seated on the floor, legs having caved out beneath him it appeared, still staring emptily out into the air with that lost look of his. But there was a glimmer of energy in his eyes, it was faint though.

Tsuyoshi grasped his son's shoulders, gently nudging the teen away from the crowd towards the back room of the store. "Excuse me Reborn, Fon. I have some stuff I need to speak with my son about."

The two Arcobaleno nodded their heads. Just then a sound filled the air. Reborn pulled out a phone from his pocket, giving it a quick glance before answering.

"Chaos, Iemitsu." The flash of blue that went through Tsuyoshi's eyes did not go unnoticed by the two men, nor did the slight flinch or hesitation in the mans approach to the back room.

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuyoshi brought his son to the back of the store, closing the door behind them. He sat Takeshi to the floor, following suit, holding a firm grip to the teen's shoulders, staring into the boy's wet eyes, his body still shaking.

"Takeshi, you need to listen to me. This is a delicate procedure and I need you're full attention on this."

The teen nodded his shaking head, eyes burning with a bright blue sheen. "H-hey pops… before you do…. What did they mean with…. Tsuna being sealed?"

Tsuyoshi sighed, standing himself into a crouch, hands still resting on his son's shoulders. "It has a lot to do with a persons core and their inner Flame. Every person has one, but not all has the will or ability to manifest it."

Tsuyoshi placed a finger to Takeshi's chest. "The Core of ones person lies within the heart, weaving out into energy across the body in a steady beat, much like how the heart pumps the blood. It is a life source, and could become deadly or hazardous if that beat is messed with."

Takeshi was silent, his head tilted away from his dad, glancing to the door. "So if one is sealed….. their body should be a mess, but, why is Tsuna so…. Gone." he said in but a whisper, a ghost of a breath.

Tsuyoshi didn't say anything, suppressing a sigh, his shoulders tense. But Takeshi was ever persistent, standing up with a heated huff. "Pops! Why! It is driving me up the wall with worry. I can't stop this shaking, this unease. You are not telling me anything, Why is Tsuna like that!"

The boy was walking around in circles now, hand gripping his face, swearing something profusely, of which Tsuyoshi would have berated him if the situation was not of what it was. Tsuyoshi bit down another sigh. "Takeshi, you have a decision to make. A decision that will change your very life depending on which direction to go."

Takeshi was leaned up against the wall by now, his breathing shallow, sweat pouring down his face, his iris's blown, clouded with a dark blue hue.

Tsuyoshi was still crouched on the floor, eyes pinning his struggling son in place. "You have two options, you can either be a pillar of support for young Tsunayoshi, become his rain, or you can forget him, ignore him and go on with a normal life. Those are your choices. Where in one you will live a hard life, with a high probability of dying at young age, doing some questionable things you may never forgive yourself for, but the people you meet, the friends you will find, will forever be genuine. As for the other, you will live without knowing the dark themes going around, in complete bliss of the terrors of the world. Find yourself a girlfriend or even a boyfriend if you are into that maybe, start a family, and live out your life to its fullest without soiling your hands in crimson."

 **.:VxG:.**

Takeshi felt he could not breathe, like he was tied with chain to an anchor sinking into the abyss. His dad wanted him to ignore Tsuna?! How could he ever even try to think it.

There had always been this presence to the other male, and the moment he was told Tsuna was sealed, that presence was just all the more obvious, he could not take his eyes off him, he could not take his eyes off of him at all. Like almost as if he was trapped in a vortex, with Tsuna in the middle.

A memory was brought before him, a memory he had thought he had forgotten, back when he was five, he had played a bit with Tsuna in the playground. Back then, Tsuna was not as broken as he was now, he could talk, always had this pained look to his face, gripping at his head, or even shouting at people to be quiet!… When there had been nobody but their mothers around. And even they had been across the field sitting together on a bench, just observing the two children play.

It had been very curious. He would always try to avoid something, tripping over nothing but his own two legs, his eyes flickering to everything around him.

As the memory kept playing in his head, there was just something that just clicked. Tsuna, even back then had been somewhat klingy, felt a bit more calmer, almost sighing in relief at just being in the proximity. But then Takeshi's mother had died in a car accident, and he had just pushed everyone away, including that short lasting kinship he and Tsuna had shared briefly as children.

He had pushed Tsuna away once, and now knowing the other boy was struggling to even walk, even stopped talking, and from what he has seen, has probably stopped eating… does he even sleep. For Takeshi had seen the bags under the other boys eyes. There was also that…. Essence that was pulling Takeshi to be close, he had peered into Tsuna's eyes properly for who know how long, and he knows. Ignoring him now was not going to happened.

What was even left to go back to, while he will forever love Baseball as a sport, and would probably still play a bit down the line… but there has been something that has alienated him from his heart sport. His supposed team mates always put pressure on him, slapping warm hardheartedly on his shoulder. "With you we will never loose." "Hey Yamamoto, good going, we are unbeatable with you on the team" It felt more like a slap in the face, he was always staying after school practicing, but… he was the only one. Even his coach kept telling him to do good, it just… didn't feel like the team sport it is meant to be. While the decision to follow Tsuna today was an abrupt one, it still feel like the right one.

That does it, he has decided, screw the school team, Tsuna needs him, and he would do all in his power to help.

 **.:VxG:.**

Tsuyoshi watched as his boy struggled with himself, the boys breathing was ragged, coming out in exasperated huffs and puffs. His body was shaking, sweat pouring down his face like a flood. His iris's blown with a bright Blue shimmer shining at the corner of his eyes.

This went on for a while, and Tsuyoshi had to physically ground himself not to go up to his son and hug the ever-loving daylight out of him, but he held his ground. This is Takeshi's fight, his decision, and he as a father would support his son in all that he could, no matter what he decided to do. The pull of a Sky is a strong one, the pull of a desperate Sky who has been neglected for years, who has finally been able to somehow make somewhat of a contact with a searching Rain must be even stronger.

It is no wonder Takeshi is having a difficult time.

Tsuyoshi knew that Takeshi has been struggling for a while, his grades where dropping, his talks about school practice has turned somewhat dark in the last couple of weeks, that love for the sport is still there, Tsuyoshi knows that for a fact… But it has been somewhat diluted.

Something must have changed at school, or at least something in Takeshi must have realized that something was wrong, or at the very least, something that was off.

Tsuyoshi never pried, it was Takeshi's business, if the boy wanted to tell him, he would have told him. If not, it was best not to pry.

Suddenly Takeshi lurched, his body straightened, tears still prominent on his swollen face, but there is a determined sheen in those brown eyes of his, literally glowing with the serene Blue Rain Flame of the Sky. It was at that moment Tsuyoshi knew, Takeshi had chosen Tsuna as his Sky.

The father stood up from where he sat, walked over towards Takeshi, and pulled the boy in for a hug. Of which Takeshi clung to the man for dear life.

"I take it you have made your decision." Tsuyoshi said, speaking into the soft black hair of Takeshi, that reminded him so much of his departed wife.

Takeshi said nothing, just nodded tearsly into his fathers arms. His grip tightening a bit more around his dad. Tsuyoshi hummed more quietly into his son's locks.

"Takeshi."

"Yeah, Pop's?"

"Welcome to the world of the Mafia. A place where you will find true friends, family, love… but in order to keep that, you will have to do some stuff, see some stuff that are not very humane to the outside world."

"… you mean I will have to kill someone… right?" came the muffled reply from a tired Rain.

"… Yeah, all for the sake of the Famiglia… and with you now in the ropes of learning about this world… you are bound to something called Omerta, if you break it, you will be killed or imprisoned. So whatever you do… Do not speak of the other side with anyone but myself, the two men outside, your Sky, and his Guardians."

Takeshi nudged out of their hug a bit, they are still embraced, but Takeshi is no longer clamped into his fathers shirt. "Guardians?"

Tsuyoshi smiled, a genuine; 'I am so happy for you right now.' kind of smile. "yeah, a Guardian. Once Tsuna is capable to fully connect and feel your beautiful Rain, you will be bound in the most amazing way, you will know him just by proximity, a touch in just the right spot will have you feel like the calmest you have ever felt in your entire life. This touch goes the same for any other Element bound to your Sky."

Takeshi had a look of confusion for a fraction of a second before it clicked. "Those men outside, Reborn and Fon… they have a shared Sky… right? I have seen them interact a bit on the way here… but.. why do yo–"

Takeshi was interrupted as Tsuyoshi's head flew up, eyes widening, a flash of Blue streaking across his eyes as he let go of his son and bolted for the door to the store. Leaving Takeshi frazzled and confused in his wake.

 **.:VxG:.**

Iemitsu had ran with all of his might. Reborn had been able to find both a Rain a Cloud (of all things.) and a possible Sun, the details of this Sun being connected to Tsuna or not has yet to be confirmed, though, Reborn sounded hopeful as the boy had a lot of Energy to the point where there where raw Sun Flames literally shining from his body. Fingers crossed on that one.

But no, that was not the reason why he was running, he was running because Reborn told him of who the Rain was. Yamamoto Takeshi, the father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi… A man Iemitsu had not seen in forever, in a time Iemitsu was but a trainee himself, working up the ranks to become CEDEF head. It was just days prior to his promotion to boss that they had last seen one another, where Tsuyoshi's wife had passed away, and the man could not keep working away from his son no longer, so he said his farewells to Vongola, and went under the radar. Never to be seen or heard from again.

Or that is what Iemitsu had believed until Reborn told him of certain circumstances where young Takeshi had approached them after school inviting them to some sushi restaurant his dad runs.

He stopped outside the sushi restaurant, heart pounding in his chest, he could feel it, that familiar

sensation, a sensation he had not felt since that day they had passed ways.

Just as he was about to open the door, said door, opened with a heavy thud. And before him, stood Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, his Rain.

Tsuyoshi stood there, panting, a bright smile on his face, tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes. Iemitsu would not be surprised if he was in a similar state. "How long has it been, old friend." Tsuyoshi stated. Iemitsu just breathed a sigh of content as he reached out his hand and brought the two closer, so they rested their foreheads against one another. Breathing in a touch they have not had for years. A touch that they have been starved from due to life choices, while Iemitsu never faulted Tsuyoshi for what he did, for he would have done the same for Tsuna had anything happened with Nana. And speaking of.

"You have found your Mist. Who?" Tsuyoshi started, but got interrupted by a hearty chuckle. "My wife, after Tsuna stopped speaking at five, I told her everything. And in that moment, I found her, and she found me." And nothing more could be said about it, it didn't really matter if a person was Mafia or not, an element is an element, no matter where they come from.

So the two males stood there, hugging it out, breathing in one another's Flame.

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn and Fon stood by the door, watching the two adults reuniting after who knows how long. Fon turned to Reborn, a small frown caressing his mouth. "What now?"

Reborn meets the Chinese man's gaze, hold a hand out to touch the nack of said man, and feel the pulsing of Fon's Flame stirring. "For now, we let Takeshi and Tsuna figure out things on their own terms. The best course of action would be to have them be in one another's vicinity for as much as possible until we can find the rest…. Actually, I think I may have a good candidate for a Storm now that I think about it. And there was that boy we met earlier who has a good energy output… Perhaps a bit more so that what is best… but still, I'll see about if we can't introduce the two of them soon."

Fon nodded his head, leaning into Reborn's touch, his eyes half lidded as he watched the Sky and Rain before him, being reunited, their shaking bodies, the genuine heartfelt relief, the tears of joy. Now, if only he could be able to have Kyoya get comfortable enough in another's presence like this, they would be golden. Then again, he had to get the boy to actually want the bond to begin with, things turns ugly when someone tries to deny the call of a bond.

He could only hope…. That Kyoya would listen.

 **.:VxG:.**

 **End of chapter; sorry for the wait, have been having some writers block with this thing. But I got you all the chapter finished, I just hope you enjoyed it. And now, before I leave, now that I have canceled my One Piece Story The Revolutionary Pirate, I have put up a new poll on my cha** **n** **n** **el** **. Do give it a quick check and vote in it, if you would all be so kind.** **And with that, I wish you all a very much good day, so, until next time. I see you all then.**


	5. Clouds of rest

**.:IO:.**

 **Intuition Overdrive:**

 **Chapter 4: The Clouds Of Rest**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own anything KHR related, only the plot, all else goes to Amano Akira.**

 **VxG: Okay, so funny story, we lost our internet access, I was already on my way to my family's summer home, where there where no internet anyway. And the whole reason I took my laptop with me, was to work on a drawing, but you know what I ended up doing instead… working on this. The same story that has been in a heavy writers block for months, suddenly untangled itself to the point where I managed not only to finish this, but the next chapter after this as well, the next chapter after that has also been started on, but that is still in its early stages.**

 **Again, I want to apologize about the wait, the block has been heavy on my mind, but I still hope you enjoy the next coupple of updates, I sure as hell ended up writing a lot.**

 **.:VxG:.**

Fon walked in through the front doors of his sisters home, noting Kyoya's shoes placed at the entry, meaning that the little lost Cloud was home. The bag of sushi that Tsuyoshi had given him fell to the floor as Fon walked into the living quarters, watching Kyoya collapsed on the floor, face down.

Fon felt the blood drain from his face as he rushed over to his nephew, breath short, as he fell besides the boy, pushing a hand to his neck to feel for a pulse. Relief was immediate, the boy was breathing, ragged, sweaty, and now that he got a good look, Kyoya's eyes where half lidded, literally glowing a deep purple. His pupil blown to the point the iris was covered.

"Kyoya, can you hear me, can you talk?" Fon asked feeling his body still shaken from the scare.

A soft grunt.

Fon sighed, placing a hand to the teens shoulder. "Can you stand at all?"

Fon watched as the teen's body tensed, slowly did he rise onto his elbows… only to slump forward, strength leaving him. Fon made sure to catch him and straightened him upright to lean against the couch. "I'll take that as a no."

Another soft grunt.

Fon held a hand to his nephew's shoulder, Lichi sitting on the young mans head, rubbing into the soft locks in silent comfort. 'At least he is breathing better.' Fon thought to himself, watching as Kyoya had closed his eyes, focusing mostly on that breathing part.

Kyoya's clothes where disheveled, sweat was gathering at his furrowed brow, breathing, while calmer was still somewhat ragged, and even through the closed eyes, Fon could spot the glow of Kyoya's Flame shine through.

There was no doubt about it, Kyoya was attracted to Tsuna, and Fon was very certain the reason for Kyoya's obvious disheveled state was the one similar to why Takeshi had broken down at the restaurant only hours earlier. He is mourning his Sky.

It made sense, Kyoya was made aware of the seal just moments before the boy was urged to leave due to that Sun boy. And he had seemed ready to tear apart anyone who dared to come close…. More than the usual at the very least.

Each element react differently to each situation, Kyoya had been left alone for the better part of half a day without a stable Flame nearby to righten his mind much like what Tsuyoshi had been able to do for Takeshi, not that he nor Reborn knew what the man had done, but whatever he did, seemed to have worked, for Takeshi never once left Tsuna's side after that, even so much to the point he walked with Iemitsu, Reborn and Tsuna home for a sleepover leaving a reluctant Tsuyoshi behind, wanting to join, but still had a store to run, weekend or not.

Fon sighed again. Shuffled so he was crouched in front of the young Cloud. "Kyoya, Tsuna has now a Rain besides him, keeping him somewhat more stable than what he was."

Kyoya's eyes opened a fraction, only way Fon knew for certain was the glow had grown brighter. He had his nephew's attention.

"Takeshi Yamamoto, will be your shared Element, you do not have to like him, you don't even have to see him, but he is important to your Sky. Yes Kyo-kun, I say your Sky, for that is what Tsuna is. Don't fight this, accept him, he may not seem like much now, but once we get rid of the seal that locks him, you will truly feel alive, that, I can promise you."

A hummed growl, deep in the young mans throat.

Fon grasped onto the Skylark's shoulders. "Kyo-kun, what do you want? Why are you fighting this? I told you before that being bonded to a Sky is not the end of the world, they are accepting, they are caring. So please, Kyoya, tell me… Why are you so reluctant?"

 **.:VxG:.**

Kyoya had been irritated for the better part of the day, what his carnivorous uncle had said, made sense, but… it was that fuckings annoying falling Herbivore.

 _Sealed._

That annoying prickle whenever the idiot is around.

 _Warm, comforting._

HE WONT SHUT UP!

 _Support, you can give._

Crowds are –

 _Annoying. Sky small, defenseless, small animal._

…

Kyoya didn't really know what to do, his own body was on the verge of shutting down, Tsuna was an annoying little creature, who could not seem to walk two steps at a time without eating face full of gravel wherever he went, that warm prickle, that need to protect him was growing stronger by the minute, ever since his original talk with Fon and that Carnivore Hitman, his mind has been a haze.

Sealed!? Sawada Tsunayoshi was sealed, his core disrupted, his body falling apart, it made all the more sense, and a deep part of him felt the need to bite every living creature that walked within five meters of Tsuna promptly to a bloody messed up pulp.

The one thing that grounded him this moment, was his uncle, crouched in front of him, the soft controlled Storm keeping him in place, keeping him grounded, sane, more sane that he had been before the man had showed up, where he had just fought with himself so endlessly he had collapsed. Who is now just sitting there, waiting, holding the distraught Cloud down, with a firm grip on his shoulders. Staring intently into his eyes, Fon's eyes glowed and swirled a soft controlled Red.

Hibari Kyoya, son of Himiko and Reyn, grown up with a strength that is unnatural among most children, he lashed out a lot as a child as the ones of his age group tended to want to crowd, being loud, wanting to share everything or nothing at the same time. It drew him up the wall even as a three year old. Literally biting and kicking his peers to keep away.

By the time he was five he had received a reputation of being violent, easy to anger, and just best to stay out of his way. And truth be honest, he felt annoyed at this, the only one who really stood by his side was Kusakabe, the only one who was ever truly able to stay by his side and not piss him off… but that is just one out of many, Kusakabe fears his strength more than he respects it, and other than his family, nobody ever really get close enough to try and understand how he really functioned. He has a thing for crowds, that is true, but that does not mean that he will bite people for simply walking by. Some crowds are fine, (for a while) but the mindless crowds of people just standing by in hallways doing nothing but block the way for others, talking like they have but a care in the world, oh, then we will start to have some problems.

People who just flock for no other reason than to flock, standing in large groups out about his beloved school, not doing anything productive, talking about the whether as if it was the most serious thing in the world. Hibari Kyoya absolutely despised it.

Fon's eyes flashed for a bit, bringing Kyoya back to the now. He could still feel the way his body just burned. His uncle didn't say anything, didn't need to, Kyoya watched those eyes, latched onto them with his own as if they where a life line, and… in a sense they are. He saw the calm, controlled swirl of red, he was suddenly struck by a memory, something his mother would tell him, tales really, tales of her and her brother as young, how Fon, was like a rage, angry at everything, lashing out being the very embodiment of a Storm, how the man had almost killed one of their uncles in a flash of rage, and how horrible he had felt afterwards, how lost he had become, left the family, only to return a few years later, embodying a controlled calm. Becoming the very eye within the Storm.

Kyoya took a deep breath, finding it becoming easier to breathe again. "How did you do it?" The distraught Cloud muttered under his breath, barely but a whisper. Fon still heard him, the corner of his mouth tugging slightly upwards.

"Did what, Kyo-Kun?"

Kyoya simply huffed, a soft grunt.

Fon Smiled fully now, hands still firm on the young adult's shoulders. "You need to use your words Kyo-kun~ I won't understand what you mean if you don't."

Kyoya took a deep, but shaky breath. Closing his eyes briefly, feeling the Cloud just boil in his chest. Halfway opening his eyes, the glow has dimmed a bit, but still practically glowing through his lids. "Mother told of your youth….. how angry you where…..how….. you almost killed someone."

Fon's eyes softened a bit at that. "I see, she told you of that…. Not my finest moment, true, and still to this day I fear for what could have happened." Fon clenched harder down onto his nephew's shoulders. "I admit, I was lost for a while, scared of what I almost did, I left, traveling trying to find ways to control the anger, to control the impulses… In a way I never did learn to control it, the rage is still there, but… I know now better to direct it."

Kyoya's eyes widened, the bright glow returning to his eyes that had previously been muted. "Direct? What do you-"

Fon simply smiled. A fond smile, one that is filled with nostalgia, and love. "I found my Sky, Kyo-Kun. She helped me realize my problem, how I was just too reliant and not properly trained in the use of my emotions. Do not get me wrong, I am still a Storm, but that Storm is no longer an impulse, it is still there, ready to lash out at anyone who threatens my Famiglia, my Sister, or you. I simply put the energy elsewhere, my Sky is a wonderful woman, one of whom I hope dearly to introduce you to one day if ever possible. She helped me calm, she helped me understand, she helped me in a way that I cannot possibly describe with words, for a Sky is whole, no matter the poison, no matter the conflict, an element is eternal, the touch, the longing, it is all very much okay to feel… So please Kyo-kun, I beg of you, give young Tsuna a chance. He simply does not have the ability to be the person he is meant to be right now due to the Seal binding him."

Kyoya didn't say anything, but Fon took the flash of Purple as a good sign, the tenseness of the young man's shoulders left him, the brightness of the glow had dimmed, revealing the soft gray steel color of Kyoya's irises, the purple now pooling more in the corners. Kyoya had given Tsuna that one chance, he had given Tsuna a chance to prove himself, prove how amazing a Sky he can be. And Fon just knew, the moment that pesky seal was gone, Kyoya would never let the boy go.

With a smile, Fon removed his hands from his nephew's shoulders, stood and went to grab the forgotten fish he had dropped onto the floor, picking it up, preparing their dinner for the evening.

 **.:** **VxG:.**

Reborn walked around the Sawada household, Nana had set up a spare room for him, while he was out dealing with Tsuna and the conversation with Fon… Nana is a sweet woman, an element to Iemitsu aside, she just has this aura to her, most mists usually do, they always seem to have a few screw loose, but Nana… Reborn has never met a woman like her before…. No, there is one that comes close… his own Sky Luce has the same kind of air to her… must be mothers intuition. As he found himself smiling softly at the thought of Aria, now a grown woman herself, he stumbled his way into Tsuna's room, finding Takeshi sitting by a low table in the middle of said room, sitting on the floor, Tsuna leaned up against the Rain's back, his eyes closed. The teen was not asleep yet, but… he was close to it. But Reborn knew that it would not come, they had been sitting like this for a good while now, Takeshi leaned over a book, pen, paper as he had told the adults he would see about doing some homework… it appears he struggles with it. Suppressing a sigh, Reborn walks over, sits down at the table ahead of Takeshi, grabbing the book to read it over.

Ignoring Takeshi's weak protests as he skimmed through the book. As he was done, he looked over the slightly embarrassed Rain. "How many chapters are you meant to read?" Takeshi straightened slightly, Tsuna still leaned against him. "Wha?"

Reborn put the book down, and slid it over to Takeshi again. "How many chapters are you meant to read." Reborn now states for the sake of repeating than the sake of asking. "Ah… umm, threeeee? I think, The teacher wasn't all that clear on it. All I know is I was supposed to start from page 135, but…. I couldn't get what he said next, he didn't write it on the board so the starting page is all I really know."

Reborn knew this, he had been looking the entire time via Leon, there had been a loud multi groan from within the class, loud to the point even Reborn had a hard time hearing what the teacher had said… almost didn't hear it, but he is the best for a reason darn it, he had his pride on the line here. Takeshi was most likely sound sensitive, overwhelmed by his loud classmates and other sounds from within the room as well, probably don't help that Tsuna and he where drawing one another in, due to this, Takeshi was not able to focus on his school work. But, now that one of the distracting factors have been dealt with, all the boy had to deal with now was the classroom drama.

Reborn pointed to the book. "Start with that page then and work your way to page 151, but don't do it in one sitting, you struggle with reading this, right?"

A hesitant nod from Takeshi, even a faint blush and crocked smile.

"There is no reason for you to be embarrassed, I may be the strongest Hitman in the world, but I have other area of expertise as well, tutoring is one of them, so focus on the first page, stop, push the book away, and without looking, write down a rough estimate of what it was you just read. You can then skim through the page of what you wrote, take some more notes if you feel the need to add something, no need to read everything thoroughly. Then go straight to the second page, and continue like this once you reach the end page of your assignment."

There was a look of awe in Takeshi's eyes, turning his head to Reborn.

"That is a thing I can do?"

Reborn nodded. "of course, people learn different things different ways. I would have taken Tsuna out of that toxic environment to school him myself, but the important thing for him now, is you and the rest of his Elements, and to do that, him being in school with you will help ease his mind, it already has started to work, this is probably the most rest he has gotten in a good while now."

Takeshi nodded his head, his gaze on the half asleep Tsuna still leaned up against his back.

"its… weird, for so long now he has just been at the corner of my eye for so long now. And now that we are here, its… I'm able to breathe if that makes sense." Takeshi is not looking at Reborn as he said it, not was it even said at the man, it was by the looks of it, inferred towards Tsuna against his back.

Reborn didn't say anything though, staying silent as he took in the scene before him, looking at the young adult, who –Reborn thought to himself– would have to be taught how to kill in the near future, being a Guardian of the future boss of the worlds most renowned Mafia Famiglia would do that. A boy who has already been introduced to deep pressure on his shoulders, not ignorant of the feel of it like most would believe, his peers and coach pushing him to train and be the best he can be, team mates leaving early, no worries of a game as Takeshi would carry them. Said coach focusing all his attention on young Takeshi, putting more and more pressure on his shoulders, the teen told Reborn as much shortly after getting to the Sawada house hold, during a waiting meal, prepared by Nana.

"Before I head off to do some reading myself, there is one thing I feel the need to ask you."

Chestnut brown eyes widened, surprised by the hitman, as if the teen had forgotten he was there, a dangerous thing, one that Reborn would soon fix, if he gets permission to train this batch of guardians by Iemitsu. "umm… sure, shoot."

Reborn's eye twinkled in the dimming evening light, filtering through the windows. "That, is a dangerous thing to say to a hitman Takeshi, specially to one of my caliber."

Reborn watched Takeshi swallow a lump in his throat, but didn't say anything.

Reborn straightened his back, settling into a comfortable position more leaned back on the floor he was seated, than that of the slight hunch he had been doing over the table.

"Do Tsuna speak to you, Takeshi?"

Takeshi's brow scrunched slightly together, a hand coming up to scratch at his neck. And Reborn could practically see the gears turn in his head as he thought about it.

"uuummm, kinda? I don't think their words per say, more…. A feeling? As if there is this thing in my head that just… is there? Its kinda like I just know things. Its difficult to explain."

"Like an intuition?" Reborn surmised.

Takeshi's eyes lit up. "Yeah, exactly like that! Man you sure are smart."

Reborn smirked, stood from the floor, a quick hair ruffle to the kid. "I'm the best for a reason Takeshi, oh, and that assignment better be done by the time I return, or there will be consequences."

Reborn left the room.

 **.:VxG:.**

Iemitsu had to leave the coming Monday, to deal with his duties in Italy, again thanking Reborn for everything he has done, kiss goodbye to Nana, a hug to his son, and a quick hug goodbye to Tsuyoshi, with promises to keep in touch, leaving Reborn to walk Tsuna and Takeshi to school, Takeshi holding onto Tsuna's hand as they did. Fon had also explained that Kyoya was willing to give Tsuna a chance, but not meet with the boy until school began. There is also the little fact of that expressive Sun running around. Reborn had made note of him as much as the Hitman could, which, lets be honest, isn't really much of a challenge.

Sasagawa Ryohei, captain of Namimori's Boxing Club, has a healthy obsession of exercising, with the accompanying Extreme to go with it, and is the kids favorite word. Has a tendency to take things to better himself to the… appropriate word that begins with an E.

Reborn hopes, that he can have the teen make contact with Tsuna, if he had timed it right, the teen should bee approaching, right about now.

"oooOOOoOOOOOHH! EXTREME!"

"Sasagawa Ryohei, a word if you will."

The teen stopped before the small group, Takeshi looking from between the tall Italian man, Tsuna and his upperclassman with a confused smile. (kind of like that of a dog)

"Yosh, what you want from me this EXTREME morning!?"

Reborn gestured towards Tsuna. "What do you feel about Sawada Tsunayoshi here?"

Ryohei took to staring intently into Tsuna's eyes. One of which Tsuna replicated. After spending a whole weekend with Takeshi, he no longer walks with a slouch, and his mind seems to be a lot more relaxed that it had been. Props to spending time with a Rain Reborn surmised.

Watching the two, there was no denying the immediate glow that came from the Boxers's eyes. It practically shone like the Sun Flames he emits. Tsuna's body reacted to the Sun that while his face and eyes are still dulled. There where this eagerness and desperation in his body.

Reborn smirked.

"Tsuna's Flames where sealed when he was a kid."

The reaction was twofold. Takeshi, who had up to that point stared in awe as the Sun and Sky where trying to find one another, but as the words fell from Reborn mouth, he found himself growling like a dog, holding onto Tsuna a bit tighter.

Ryohei… he was silent for a few moments, as his mind was rebooting, trying to process the information. And without any warning, his body exploded in showers of his Sun Flames, while he was shouting incoherently at the top of his lungs.

Ryohei grabbed onto Tsuna's shoulders, where the boy's eyes widened as his body was bombarded with Sun Flames, Orange specks of sparks of Sky flames could be seen sparking in the Sealed Sky's eyes, rimmed by the powered Sun forcibly extruding from the Boxers body. And before Reborn could fully process the whole ordeal, Tsuna went limp in Ryohei's arms, Takeshi was practically suffocating on air as he tried to get his vocals to work, do something, shout or hit this Sun user in a way he has never once wanted to hurt someone before. Ryohei himself was shrieking a different tune than he had before, his face going white, freaking out that he hurt him, But Reborn, being the man that he was, got control of the situation rather quickly.

Sure, Reborn, for a fraction of a second felt his eyes widen as he feared the worst. 'Did the force of the Sun Flames strain Tsuna's already strained mind further, they are Sun flames, but there where so much of it, could it be po–.' But on closer inspection, as he got Ryohei to calm down to a better manageable crazy, they found out – "He's asleep." Reborn said with the calmness of the world.

Takeshi all but fell to the ground in relief, his heart hammering in his chest like crazy.

Ryohei as well just breathed better, his body shaking, holding Tsuna to his chest, just happy he hadn't done something horrible. "what even was that?" Ryohei finally said.

Reborn put a hand to the Sun's shoulder, being one of the only ones with active Flames around that has some control, Reborn did what he could, for he could see that this had shaken the Boxer, some help from another Flame tended to calm another, if at least a little. Being a Sun himself probably didn't hurt Reborn's case either. "I will tell you after school, for now, you can carry him around for the day. Think of it as a challenge to better yourself, and at the same time, you can help Tsuna rest."

The vigor returned to the Sun use, though not as eccentric as before, probably still a bit shaken from the ordeal. Ryohei, shifted Tsuna onto his back, getting comfortable, a quick nod to Reborn, a glance to Takeshi, soft sparks of Blue and Yellow mixed slightly between them, Takeshi taking a step back, and Ryohei's eyes widening before he figured he should get going, turned on his heel, and ran off with Tsuna comfortably draped over his shoulders, getting a well deserved rest.

…

Takeshi –with a bit of a hesitation– turned to Reborn. "What just… happened?"

Reborn smiled at the Rain. Soft, so much unlike Takeshi has ever really seen on the Hitman. "Tsuna is healing, Takeshi, While your Rain has helped to soothe Tsunayoshi's mind, Ryohei there, is a Sun, and Suns are healers. And what better way to start a healing process than to allow Tsuna to sleep."

Takeshi felt his eyes widen, but he didn't say anything more about it, he wanted to ask about that spark between him and his senpai, wanted to ask what that… 'click' had been, but decided against it, The man would probably tell them later on down the line. After all, Takeshi was to be Mafia, a Rain to a future Boss. He would get the talk later. For now, he had school. And as the gates grew closer as they walked, he could see Hibari standing there, almost as he was waiting for someone.

Takeshi stopped before the Skylark, and again, there was this… click, this spark that went between the two, a spark of Blue and Purple. And before Takeshi knew what he was Doing. He just, touched Kyoya to the left shoulder.

He could feel the skylark stiffen slightly under his touch, but that stiffness went away, just as quickly as it came. "Tsuna is getting some sleep, you can see him after school." Takeshi said, Kyoya just stared into Takeshi's eyes, a soft grunt, his hand coming up to touch at Takeshi's hand, to brush it off, but it kinda lingered there for half a second, as Takeshi allowed his arm to fall to his side.

Kyoya walked off, Takeshi watched him, as he himself turned to go to the doors of the School, first turning around to give Reborn a quick bow of his head. One of Which reborn returned. Takeshi felt a lightness in his step as he walked towards the front doors of the school. A lightness he has not felt in years, as if he could finally breathe properly again, as if he could take on the world. Tsuna was safe, he has three Elements, now, three Guardians, and Reborn would find the rest, as that is what he was tasked with, from Iemitsu. His own fathers Sky, there had to be something said about that, shouldn't it.

Takeshi could hardly wait, Tsuna has gotten so much better with just Takeshi at his side, and now with a Cloud and Sun working on his mind as well, the ex Baseball player couldn't help but feel hope well in his chest as he thought about it, not even the dread he had felt when he realized that he would have to tell the team that he quit felt like it wasn't a problem anymore.

So the first thing Takeshi did before the school bell rung, was to go to the Teachers office, he found his coach, and gave him his resignation letter with a smile on his face, a chipper. "I quit." not even letting the man speak as he all but skipped to class, one wave to Kyoya as they met in the hallway, that was met with a grunt and a shoulder bump, could have been accidental, But Takeshi knew it was far from it, another wave to the Skylark and Takeshi was on his way to class. Listening to the crazy murmurs that Ryohei had gone crazy with carrying Dame Tsuna around on his back, with a smile on Takeshi's face, a genuine smile that has his cheeks hurt by the end of the day, Takeshi was happy, truly happy for what has felt like a lifetime.

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn stood at the edge of the School boundaries, a phone to his ear. "Yeah, its pretty severe, think you're up to it?"

".."

"Good, then I'll see you in a few days time."

"..."

"Right, oh and Hayato, a word of advice. Tone down the volume of your little self would you, we had a little scare this morning, I don't want another one of those when you come around."

"… I'll see what I can do, Reborn San."

 **.:VxG:.**

 **VxG: Alrighty, again so sorry for the wait, had a bit of a writers block for a while there, but I got it done, so, enjoy your new chapter. Oh and also, I have a new poll on my channel, see if you want to go and vote in it will you, thank you for your cooperation and patience, I know its taking forever but, I'm still getting through my grief of loosing my father to Cancer, and letting things sink in, like the fact that I have now been diagnosed with Asperger on top of My ADHD, a lot has been happening lately, and again, I'm sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Things are starting to look up. Have a nice day everyone, this is VxG, hoping to write more for you all in the future. Bye bee~**


	6. The Click

**.:IO:.**

 **Intuition Overdrive:**

 **Chapter 5: The Click**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own anything KHR related, only the plot, all else goes to Amano Akira.**

 **.:VxG:.**

"What do you mean you quit Baseball Yamamoto!"

Takeshi simply smiled. "I mean what I mean, I quit, wasn't feeling up to continuing."

Takeshi sat in the classroom, surrounded by ex team mates from the baseball club, all having heard from the Coach that they where all meeting up for some extra training as Takeshi had quit the team.

"But there is a competition soon, you can't just bail out on us before such a big event!"

Takeshi shrugged, "Then that's your fault for not practicing."

More grumbling, more agony from his former team mates, Takeshi found himself not caring a single flip, they had decided to leave him to practice by himself, not caring to practice but what was minimum. And so, instead, Takeshi found himself curious as to what to do to protect and help Tsuna. Now that he had partially given up on Baseball, for while he may never play the sport seriously again, he still love it with all his heart. So now the question is, what do he do with himself, his old man sure is handy with a knife, maybe he could help him out. Or perhaps even Reborn, sure, the man is busy now trying to find the rest of the Guardians for Tsuna, but once he is done with that, there should still be things to work on right?

Tsuna has not spoken or done much as his body shut itself down over the years, a lot of training should be in order for the Sky who is to inherit the bloodiest Mafia Famiglia in the world. Reborn had told Takeshi as much during the sleepover. Even Iemitsu had spoken bits of Vongola. How things are strained now over there, the uncertainty of the current rule. They hadn't told Takeshi much, just promised him he would know more as time went on, as he and the rest of the Guardians gather, and getting ready to take over from the current generation.

So, again, here Takeshi sat, old team mates, who he once thought his friends, where now shouting at him to come back so they had a chance at winning, demanding answers as to why he quit. It was free period, the last class before school was over. And Tsuna had slept for the whole school day, much to the chagrin of the teachers, and annoyance to the students, murmurs in school that Tsuna would get in trouble, but whenever a teacher would approach Ryohei in askance as to why he was carrying a sleeping Tsuna on his back, Hibari was there, and really, not much the teachers could do, nobody really had control over Kyoya, and those that tried would get bitten to death, for so much as humoring the thought.

And that was a thing that just happened throughout the day, Takeshi, Ryohei and Kyoya would just, bump into one another throughout the day, sure, Kyoya would not stay long, just a glance or a barely even there nudge with his shoulder, a huff of his breath as if hes not really caring for the rest of the trio they got going. But both Takeshi and Ryohei both knew otherwise, Kyoya cared, he just didn't have the energy to bother and show it openly to the rest of the world.

Takeshi got along with Ryohei though, they would talk during lunch, joining on the rooftop, Kyoya up there out of sight napping while the two talked, letting Tsuna sleep through the bonding of his Guardians.

Reborn too, watched with an attentive eye, watching through the same monitor that he had the first day he had met Tsuna, the same day he had met Kyoya, Takeshi and Ryohei. And now that Tsuna had three, Reborn was determined to find him the rest, Storm was on the way, hopefully Hayato was compatible, Reborn knew, that the loud explosive expert has been trying to find a place to fit for a while. And hopefully Tsuna would be his place, all that really remained from there was Lightning and Mist. Both of which can be hard to find good compatibility with. Mists are elusive, hard to get to know as they like to hide things in the open. As for Lightning, they are hardy, and stubborn things. They tend to explode a lot, a hard commitment to what they do. Reborn knows four

Lightnings who takes this to the extreme.

Verde, part of Reborn's own Famiglia. That straight focus the man has with his research is creepy.

Amideus, Iemitsu's Lightning, a man that could rival even Reborn when it comes to guns, but only just, Reborn is the best for a reason darned it, he got his pride on the line.

Levi A Than, Xanxus's Lightning, that trust and dedication the man has to his Sky is almost legendary within Vongola ranks.

And finally.

Ganauche the third, Nono's Lightning. Soft hearted, easy laugh, and a dedication to Vongola. To Nono stronger than that of even Levi's dedication to Xanxus.

But for now. Reborn had a Storm coming, after that he would see about finding the remaining two. Tsuna was getting closer to being freed from the seal, and it hasn't even been a week yet. With the hard part almost over. Reborn sought to figure out what to do with the Seal itself, while the contact Tsuna has had with the three so far has helped. Its not enough to fully remove the Seal that binds the Decimo hopeful.

But, the little thing that happened today might give a hint as to what is needed. Tsuna had never connected with Kyoya nor Takeshi in a way he has with Ryohei, the Sky's eyes had lit up, sparked with something… alive.

All in its time, Tsuna was on a good road to recovery, so all they could do was support him.

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn told Takeshi to return home and speak with his father in regards to training for now, Reborn was, just as Takeshi had suspected, Busy with dealing with more pressing matters. And as soon as things cleared out Reborn would deal with higher skill training than what he could at that moment, hopefully soon, Iemitsu could get Varia down here to get things started with the training. Reborn would do it himself, but he got better things to do, like dealing with Nono and his Guardians, finding the safest way to have Tsuna's own guardians deal with the Seal. So, training would have to be given to the Varia Squad. Sure Xanxus don't got a Cloud, but Reborn knew a guy who could help the elusive Skylark, but that would be later.

For now, as stated Takeshi would get help from his father. Making sure to have called the man and made sure he knew to train the son best he could, as well as what to tell the boy of things to come. As for Kyoya, Fon wanted to help him out for a little bit, with same instructions on what to tell the nephew, as Reborn left with Tsuyoshi, so that left Reborn with explaining things to Ryohei.

 **.:VxG:.**

So there the two Suns where, walking down the streets towards the Sawada house hold. Tsuna draped over Ryohei's body like a sack of potatoes. Still very much asleep, thank the ancients.

"So, what did happened this morning mister?"

"Call me Reborn, as for what happened, you awoke to your Sun Flames proper, and from what I can tell, somewhat weakened the Seal that sits upon Tsuna's core. But not by much."

"You keep talking about this Flame stuff, I don't get it."

Reborn pondered as to how to explain it to this simple straight forward boy. "You know how blood is important to keep your body going, right?" Reborn starts.

A solid gruff nod from the boxer.

"Flames are mostly the same, only its more of an energy, than it is physical. There are seven categories when it comes to Flames of the Sky. Storm, Lightning, Cloud, Rain, Mist, Sun and of course, Sky. You are a Sun, and for now, that is all you need to know about the categories."

Another solid nod from the Boxer, he understands what Reborn is talking about, so far so good.

"All people has Flames within themselves, some has more than one, but those are rare cases, as for your Sun, it holds the ability to heal. So the moment you pushed your _healing_ flames into Tsuna, you forced his body to relax and fall into a deep Sleep, allowing him the time to gather energy and heal from being unable to sleep for who knows how long the boy has gone without it on his own."

Another nod from the boxer, this time more on the shaky side, he had gotten most of the info from the Hitman, but some of it didn't stick quite as well with him, or it could just be that he was overwhelmed with so much happening at the same time.

Reborn stopped, looked the boxer in the eye. "Ryohei, how serious are you about following Tsuna?"

Reborn could practically see the question marks appear by Ryohei's head. The boy not quite sure how to feel about that question. "uuum, is this a trick question?" Reborn simply smirked. "I dunno, you tell me?"

Reborn watched as the young Sun pondered it over. Eyes going from a soft confused, to a hard determination. Reborn had his answer. "Would you die for Tsuna Ryohei?"

A solid huff and fist-pump from the Boxer. "If it means I can protect him, then yes, I would, TO THE EXTREME!"

And then Reborn had to ask the required question. "Ryohei, this is not a game, you understand right?"

A nod.

"This is real, you could die young, if you are not careful, not just you, but others around you could as well."

"Reborn-Sensei, I understand, you do not need to explain, I have had this conversation before!"

Reborn's face was stone, not allowing himself to show emotion.

"Did you speak with Takeshi on this?" Reborn could not help but ask.

"No, Yamamoto did not tell me, I heard it from Tsuna."

This time, reborn could not stop the eyebrow from rising. "Tsuna told you, and you know this how?"

"He's been with me the whole day, Reborn-Sensei, it really started out weird, as if it was foggy, or murky water. But over the course of the day, that fogginess dispersed, and I could hear him, sometimes it felt I could even touch him in a sense."

It was a strange feeling that fell over Reborn, here was this boy, who had not had any connections to mafia in any form or shape, but that certainty, that this boy held in his eyes, the fact that he didn't think it would happened, but knew for absolute certainty, that he has seen Tsuna, seen a side of the Sealed boy that wasn't obvious on the outside. Seen and heard in a different light than the stumbling, sleep deprived mute that is nothing but a husk that now was slung so carefully over Ryohei's shoulders.

"What did you see, Ryohei, if you do not mind me asking."

The teen's brow furrowed. Sweat began pooling at his brow, having a difficult time in recalling what he had seen. "Darkness, I think water… some sort of long chain, multiple, I think… seven of them. A soft light, pulsing like a heartbeat."

"What color was the light, Ryohei?"

"Urmm… Orange, its a bright orange, its glow is small, dimmed in a way but… its still kinda bright… its difficult to explain..."

Ryohei's face was starting to turn red. Sweat all but pouring down his face as the teen was thinking hard on what it was he saw. Or maybe. He was delving now, the way that the boy had spoken, seemed more than just a recall, more on the 'I'm seeing this now before my very eyes.' kind of thing.

"Ryohei."

The kid looked up at the tall Italian man. "Hm?"

"Welcome to the world of Mafia."

 **.:VxG:.**

"Hello, pops. I'm home!"

"Ah, Takeshi, welcome home, come over here will you, I could use a hand with preparing the fish for tomorrow."

"Sure thing, just let me change out of my uniform first, and I'll be right down."

Tsuyoshi watched his son walk up the stairs to the apartment. A soft smile on the mans face. He has been holding a lot of secrets back with the boy, a lot of teachings he had wanted the boy to learn, and now that the kid was to be part of mafia, part of the inner circle, part of the Guardian group of Decimo. Tsuyoshi had plans, and those plans had only been strengthened by the call from Reborn, with a simple message of. "Teach him what you know."

Tsuyoshi knew that this message didn't mean just to teach Takeshi about the Sword, but how to gather information. Takeshi is a Rain, they pool information, pluck it from crowds where the rain sifts easily through the masses. And now it was time to start Takeshi on the path of becoming an informant. Tsuyoshi could not help but feel giddy about it, while Takeshi wasn't quite ready to be taught a certain swords style yet, Tsuyoshi would start with a knife.

Dissect the fish, teach the kid anatomy, starting with said fish, working up towards humans.

The anatomy of a human body is important for when one wants to be a swordsman, if you want to be lethal, go for the neck, or chest. If you want to keep people alive, go for the legs. Sure, its the simplest way of doing things. But, knowing where to cut, knowing where each major artery lies, could be the win or lose of the battle, and Tsuyoshi was determined to give Takeshi the hardest training the kid has ever felt in his life.

Takeshi soon found his way down stairs, greeted by an affectionate head rub, and an eager arm around the boys shoulder pressed into the man side in a hard affectionate hug. "What say you we work on improving your knife skill huh, son. It could come in handy if you wish to take over from your old man."

Takeshi simply beamed, an eager head nod. "Don't go easy on me then old man, I can handle whatever you throw at me."

Another head rub from the man, with a matching grin. "oh, we'll see about that."

 **.:VxG:.**

"I have understood it, that you have been trained to use Tonfa from your mother?"

A nod from the prefect.

Fon smiled. "Then how about I teach you a little skill of my own. Self defense is good and all, but you won't always have your weapon on hand."

Fon got into a loose pose. "Come at me with the intent to kill Kyo-kun."

With the Tonfa safely put away by the sidelines, Kyoya rushed his uncle, only to be smacked on the head and steered into the floor by a leg.

"You are like a wild animal Kyo-kun, you need to watch what you are doing, raw strength can only get you so far. Again, if you will."

Fon was determined to get Kyoya ready to take on the world if he had to, and the Skylark probably would. It was a dangerous world that they lived in, an even dangerous job that Kyoya would have to do later in life.

No, not later, relatively soon, perhaps within a year, if things are going as fast as they are. Three guardians has been found, a possible fourth on the way, Reborn had felt hopeful in regards to this fourth. So Fon as well would hold out on hope for the same.

Reborn said that Ryohei is the only one so far that has truly awoken to his Flames, and has urged both Tsuyoshi and Fon to try and awake Takeshi and Kyoya as well, it would have been easier with a ring. But that is not a thing they can do as of now, so, for now, the good old way is the way to go. Pretty much beat on them until they use said Flames, sure, Fon surmised, the fastest way for Kyoya to activate his Clouds proper would be to have his Tonfa out.

And while the kid knows he has both Cloud and Mist, don't mean they are active.

So now its Fon's job to pull them out of his Nephew the best way he knows. Beating on his charge until they do. And Kyoya could use the reminder that he is not the top dog in the family, Fon is part of the Strongest Seven for a reason, its time to remind Kyoya about what the calms hides, it was time so show as to why he is the strongest Storm.

 **.:VxG:.**

It's been about a two weeks now since the group has found out about the darker world, the blood, the death, and harsh reality of a short life, as very few grew to their senior years.

Hayato had told Reborn that he would be able to make it within the next few days.

And still no luck on the Lightning and Mist. There where some good candidates out there, but, Reborn hadn't survived this long without trusting his gut, and a lot of them felt uneasy to him, so he waited.

Iemitsu has also made contact that he has started the prep work to get Varia over to Japan for a mission, to get them out of the land, they where unruly as always and people could use a break.

Mammon had not made any contact with Reborn in a while, mostly just staying with Luce, trying to calm herself after having lost her second Sky to the ice. The Zero Point break through seal flames, so the elements of Xanxus was completely cut off from their Sky.

Reborn could only imagine the despair that the Varia crew is going through.

On a brighter note, with Reborn being unable to get anywhere with the whole Mist and Lightning thing, he thought best to start a better education for the Guardians, as soon as Tsuna was capable of taking the Mantle of Decimo, he along with his elements would have to move to Italy, or at least stay there for periods of time.

With this in mind, Reborn has started giving the teens lessons in learning Italian. Its a rough process, Ryohei is loud, and confused about the ordeal, Takeshi takes to the exercise the easiest out of them, so long as the explanation is easily enough for him to understand, he gets to it pretty well, helps that his dad is picking up the language again, so the teen gets some extra exercises at home… Kyoya hufs and is his gloomy little Cloud self, the problem isn't the learning part, he is quite adept at picking up the language all things considered, no, the problem is the fact he has to spend time with his shared Elements. He was not allowed to sit in the corner by himself, but actually sit at a table with them, as Reborn taught them his native tongue.

Tsuna is in the room with them, the boy, while not physically able to speak, is quite adapt at paying attention, even more so now that his mind has been calmed so hopefully the teen will pick it up as Reborn goes through with the teaching. That Vongola Intuition is not something to mess with, as was learned the hard way with the sealing of his Flames is anything to go by.

Today was one of these days, they met up at the Sawada Household, Tsuna's sleep day, the Guardians has dubbed it. For after their Italian lessons, Ryohei takes Tsuna for a run, allowing the teen to sleep, and the boxer get some exercise, the Sky still can't sleep on his own sadly.

Reborn was going over last weeks lesson when there was a knock on the door.

Nana was out doing some shopping, and Iemitsu was not coming over until three weeks. So Reborn walked to the door, looked out the peep hole and saw Hayato Gokudera standing there, a small duffel at his feet, and piece of paper in his hands.

Reborn opened the door. "You sure took your sweet ass time getting here Hayato."

"Reborn-San!"

Reborn didn't say anything a quick glance around and he hurried the teen indoors. "How are things over there?" Reborn finally said after he closed the door behind them.

"Nono's Guardians are holding down the fort best they can, ninth himself has not been physically sighted in days outside of the manor. Rumor has it, he sees everyone as a traitor, barely even trusting his own elements."

Reborn could not hold the sigh from escaping. "Then we are running out of time. Iemitsu told me he would return to Japan in few weeks time, Varia are days from coming down here to help out with the training of the new blood, that includes you, hopefully."

Hayato swallowed a clump in his throat.

As the two rounded the corner, Tsuna was standing. Staring intently in the twos direction, or more accurately, at Hayato. The bomber could feel his blood drain from his face, he had been told that there was a sealed Sky that was in need of a Storm, at the time he had felt rage, such horrendous rage that he had wanted to destroy everything within the vicinity. And now that he was standing here, standing before this Sealed Vongola blood Sky, that anger was more of a simmer, calm, as if all he had to do was look at something and it would be destroyed… it was a strange feeling, one that he had never experience before.

He had always been the loud kid, always trying his hardest to show the world what he was made of, but right here, right in front of this Sky, the feeling of having to prove to himself that he was worthy, didn't matter. Right here, right now, he felt the calmest he had ever been, and in a sense, that was even more dangerous that his rash outbursts.

Unknown to the Storm, the other Elements was staring intently at him. They had gotten to know one another pretty well over the course of a few weeks, even if Kyoya would deny his feeling to the others, they all knew, deep down they they have gotten close. They knew they would have to get somewhat along with the other three that would soon also join in the growing groups of Elemental Familia. Reborn had even told them as much as he knew of the possible Storm that would join them, rash, loud, has a smoking habit. Hayato looked exactly as Reborn had described, all of which, with one exception. He didn't have a scowl on his face. Reborn had explained the teen as to having an almost permanent scowl on his face, but that scowl was none existing.

It could be Tsuna's Sky that had him like this. But all they saw was a deep calm. Along with a powerful Red flickering in the Storms eyes, Hayato was Tsuna's Storm.

 **.:VxG:.**

A few days went by until they literally just stumbled upon the next element. Hayato had just fallen into the group so seamlessly, it sometimes felt the group had known him for years, not days. Hayato took over from Reborn in helping the group with homework, also a thing the Guardians did after school. Sometimes they would end up in Tsuyoshi's store, the Sawada household, Kyoya's big house of a mansion, the quiet house of Ryohei's small home, where his sister Kyoko would sometimes join them in their studies.

Kyoya would not always join them, mostly every three or four days he would have the energy to be with the group, never does he join when they are at Ryohei's place. Too small, and cramped for his liking. And the group just, understood, he was a Cloud, always drifting, preferring large spaces where he has an easier time in getting away, or sit in a corner by himself, it was normal, it was just the way Kyoya was, and they didn't bug him about it. Of which Kyoya was forever grateful, not that he would ever say that out loud, not even to his uncle.

So, here they where, on their way to the Sawada home for Reborn to continue their Italian. Takeshi and Ryohei where at the front just chatting, Takeshi was thinking about joining the Kendo club at school. He has talked much about it with his dad, that the man has some things for him to learn, when it comes to swords. So the obvious next step was to start practicing Kendo, right?

Hayato was walking with Tsuna, holding the Sky's hand so the boy could feed of off Hayato's Flames.

As for the elusive Skylark, he would meet them at the Sawada household after he was done with his patrol. So nothing new there, really.

So as the group walked through the city, Tsuna just… stopped. Hayato felt the tug as he continued walking, only to be stopped dead in his tracks. Tsuna's eyes where wide, the usual cloud was gone, a shimmer of Orange. And before Hayato knew it, Tsuna _ran._ Managing to get his hand out of Hayato's own, and just booked it in the opposite direction. Hayato's shout of exclamation, had the two athletes look back in surprise, eyes widening in disbelief, just watching Tsuna just… book it.

Ryohei was the first to react, ran after the suddenly very alive and _fast_ Sky. Ryohei being the athlete he was managed to catch up, but one look at the wide eyes of Tsuna had him halter. He had just been about to grasp Tsuna by the shoulder, when he had caught sight of Tsuna's wide, almost scared eyes. He wasn't scared of Ryohei, no, but something else. _For_ someone else, the boxer suddenly realized.

Ryohei still grabbed onto Tsuna shoulders at long last, turning the teen around so he could a better look at Tsuna's face.

The teen was gasping for air, sweat pouring down his face, and it was like a switch had been flipped, Ryohei just understood, Tsuna had felt something, something close by, and before really understanding what happened. Ryohei let got of his Sky. "Show me." it just… plopped out.

So Tsuna turned to run again, Ryohei on his heel Takeshi catching up in the distance. With Hayato further back, not used to the whole running stamina thing.

Tsune made a hard right, Ryohei watched his Sky almost stumble as he made the turn, as if he did it last second, and what the boxer found, as he himself made the turn, was a child. A little boy bawling his eyes out, in a tiny cow onsie with horns sticking out of the sides of the kids face.

Tsuna fell to his knees, picked up the distraught child, while Ryohei just watched as the kids green eyes just widen. As if something in their small mind just fell into place, tears welled up in the child's eyes once more, holding Tsuna around the neck, just crying, crying and crying and crying some more.

It was around this point that Takeshi managed to catch up. Ryohei had gotten quite the lead on the Ex-baseball player. The Sun and the Rain shared a glance, sparks of Blue and Yellow flaring up between them as they made eye contact.

Sparks of green electricity was starting to appear at the child's horns, around this point is the moment Hayato rounded the corner, out of breath, and very much about to fall to the ground in exhaustion. He was not the running type. More on the, I'ma explode you in the face kinda type.

As Hayato took in the scene before him, the green electricity, the shake of Tsuna's body, the quiet looks that the Rain and Sun where giving him, he could feel his own Storm well up in his eyes. The realization that he actually knew who this kid was, had met the kids parents, well, more specifically the kids father. This, is Lambo Bovino. Of the Bovino Famiglia, Allies of Vongola, but currently on shaky terms with said Famiglia.

What their third son was doing out here in Japans streets alone, and not in Italy he didn't know, but… This couldn't be good.

 **.:VxG:.**

Reborn was moments from having his palm meet his face in frustration. Sure, the good thing in all of this is that Tsuna has now found his Lightning. The bad thing, is that said Lightning is a five year old child, who is currently supposed to be on European soil, the third son of Brad Bovino, who is on very strained relationship with Vongola at the moment, thanks to Ninths little barrage of everyone is out to betray him kind of deal. Iemitsu has a lot on his plate, and does all he can to keep things friendly, but managing only just.

With a barely with-held sigh, Reborn turned to Hayato. "You are the last person who saw Brad, correct?"

Hayato nodded, with Takeshi seated on the floor, knees held to his chest, hie eyes empty, staring out into space, much like what Tsuna tends to do, something about the whole ordeal has him shook, something he can't really explain, Tsuna was currently in bed, resting as he clings to the small child, who has passed out from exhaustion. The teen wasn't asleep, more on the staring out into space, much like his Rain downstairs, also, that clarity that had stated to appear in the Sky's eyes, where now gone, back was the dead, unreadable eyes, that Reborn had first seen when he had first met the boy.

Ryohei wanted to clear his head, the ordeal has him just as shook as Takeshi, only difference is that while the Rain morns for his Sky by being quiet and cold like a cold evening downpour, Ryohei, being a Sun, felt the need to _do_ something, so he left the house to take a jog, to get rid of the adrenaline still pumping through his system, Leaving Kyoya in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea, trying to absorb the information he had been given, something in his gut, around the time Tsuna had ran, had the prefect feel… drained, tense and suddenly hyper aware of everything he had been doing.

Fon was sitting with his nephew, Reborn had called him the moment that the group came in, slightly shaky, out of breath, Tsuna hunched over, and tripping over his feet, despite being held by his Elements, with a bundle in his arms. The teens didn't need to tell the hitman what had happened, he could see it clear as day, no explanation was needed to tell that Tsuna, on his own, had found his Lightning. Had exerted all of his existing energy that he has been stocking up on with his Guardians for the last few weeks. And now they where back to square one.

Reborn has been fighting the urge to punch something for the better part of hours now.

Varia needed to get their asses down here asap. They needed to Find Tsuna's Mist, they needed to get them trained properly, education higher, more brutal than Reborn has been up til this point… But, Tsuna is weak, Reborn has been unable to find suitable Elements, Hayato being the only exception, as the hitman knew of the searching Storm, he knew that Hayato was a special case, because he has spent some time with the teen to know this.

Sure, Reborn had known about Lambo, but this was back when the kid had barely been born, before they even knew what Flame he had, so excuse him for missing _that_ little tidbit… He has tried to get in contact with Viper/Mammon, or whatever the woman wants to be called these days, she is part of the strongest seven _and_ part of the Varia Quality, she should know about good candidates for a Mist for Tsuna, but she is not responding, she has shut herself off from the world, feeling the loss of her second Sky, spending time with _their_ shared Sky, and if Luce 'a _Sky_ ' isn't able to soothe the Mists mind. What hope does Reborn.

They are running out of time. Timoteo is going off the hinges, allies are starting to be pushed away, becoming the _enemy_ , and now this, a Vongola Allie Familia's child is now the hopeful Decimo's Lightning.

Reborn really, _Really,_ wants to punch something.

A touch to the Hitman's shoulder, had it not been for the familiar touch of Storm, Reborn _would_ have socked them. Reborn turned around, and stared Fon in the face. Before the hitman could even open his mouth, the Soothing Storm beat him to it. "Call her."

Reborn actually faltered a bit at that. "What are you-"

"Luce, Reborn. When was the last time you spoke with our Sky."

"She don't need to worry about this, I got this und-"

"You don't, Reborn. This has gotten so far out of your comfort zone, you've all but lost your mind. You're a hitman, a teacher, your job isn't to deal with a fallout of the strongest Mafia Famiglia and its allies, your job is one dedicated to your students. All of whom are on the verge of collapse, because, my dear Sun, you have gotten so focused on teaching, and helping this batch of Elements, that you have forgotten about your own."

Reborn was at a loss of words. And now, that he really took that breath, and stopped hyper focusing on Tsuna and his Elements, he could feel deep in his chest, the string that ties him to his Sky, is a lonely one, it has only been work, work, work, for the last couple of weeks, he hadn't even so much as called Luce, or even Aria, this disappearing act was more a Verde thing, where he would sink into his work for weeks and only resurface exhausted, really touchy and huggy with everyone. 'Yes, even Skull.'

But, as stated, that was a thing Verde did, Reborn, he at least called once a week, no matter where he was at. And he hadn't done that, as he let that sink in, he could feel the longing in his core, the longing to hold his Elements close. And Fon, this beautiful bastard of a Storm, was the one to remind him of this.

With a content sigh, Reborn felt the stress fall from his shoulders, as he allowed his body to lean onto the Storm besides him. "I'm not going to live this down, am I?"

And Fon, the bastard that he was, simply smirked. "I'll try not to let it get around, my dear Sun." Which translated to, nop, I'm going to tell pretty much everyone.

Reborn sighed, gave the stupid dork of a Storm a nudge with his shoulder and walked off towards the door. "I'm going to go ahead and punch something, then, I will be making some calls, can you handle things here while I'm gone?"

Fon smile softened. "All you need is to ask, my friend."

Reborn left the building, the moment the door clicked shut, Fon's soft eyes hardened, Reborn was taking on too much work for one person, sure, the man was the best there was, but damned it all if Fon wasn't going to help out where he could. Reborn had given him the go ahead, and Fon would do just that.

Fon turned to the gobsmacked Hayato that had just been standing there watching everything with wide eyes. Said eyes widened further as Fon grabbed the teen by the arm, walked over to Takeshi, still curled up on the floor, pulled him up by his free arm. Shouting for Kyoya to get his ass over to him, or so help him.

Reborn wasn't the only one that could be scary when push comes to shove.

It was time that Fon showed just how bad of a Storm he could be, it was time, to get these teenagers to actually do something other than mope about, like, Oh, I dunno. Oh, right, like fuckings be there for their exhausted Sky, he is tired not dead.

And the moment Ryohei walked through those doors again from his jog, Fon would drag him up by the ear if he so had to.

Time to teach these Elements the meaning of a fuckings bond.

 **.:VxG:.**

After punching some of the stress out on a nearby tree, a phone call to his elements, to of which Verde and Viper ignored him (which was normal.) Skull was the frantic crybaby he always was, but the desperate tears of worry, was a welcome feeling Reborn wouldn't think he'd miss. Lal just chewed his ear out, for so much as even forgetting, calling him stupid among other colorful names. Colonello was similar, just more on the laughing his ass off on the behest of Reborn's pride.

Luce was really the one he needed the most to hear the voice of right now, listen to her as she spoke about watching his work load, watching his health, and that she would always be with him if need be. And Reborn wasn't sure what it was, but that small conversation turned into hours, how many he wasn't sure, not sure how long he sat in the park, phone to his ear as he listened to his Sky's voice, catching up on the weeks he hadn't called.

Before he knew it, it was dark, Nana was the one to find him, telling him something about Fon shouting the ears of off the boys, scolding them in a way she had never thought possible for the quiet man. Reborn could not help the smile that spread across his face, sitting on the bench with the lover of the Young Lion in this quiet air. It was soothing, and, a thought befelled Reborn as he sat with this Mist. Turned his head and really looked at her.

"Maman, a question if you would?"

Nana's head fell to her side, a confused look on said face. "hmm? What is is Reborn-Kun?"

"What do you take of this theory of mine?"

 **.:VxG:.**

The sight that greeted Reborn as he met back up with Fon and the young Elements was one of sheer hilarity, hadn't Reborn been the man that he is, he would have laughed his ass off at the sight of the four teenage boys sitting on their knees, sweating bullets, white faced with Fon standing over them, shouting about their job as fellow Elements to be there for one another, to support, to touch, to help, to speak, to hug, no questions asked, and the hard glares that Fon was giving Kyoya, even had the prefect white faced.

Tsuna and young Lambo was excused from the shouting, but still they where within the room, Tsuna dead faced as always, little Lambo held to his chest, white faced, but very much happy the outbursts isn't directed at him.

The moment Reborn made himself known, knocking on the door as he entered. "I see I missed quite the show."

Like a switch, Fon was back to his calm self, a comfortable smile on his face, not a hair out of place, no evidence he has been shouting at the teens for hours of proper mental care, how feelings would seep into the bonds, how recognizing which of the Element they are bound to belong to, so on and so forth.

"Ah, Reborn, you look a lot better, how did the punching go?"

Reborn simply smirked, touched a hand to the Storms arm, feeling the pulsating joy from said Storms emotion flow through him. "It went good, so, actually speaking of, I think I have an idea as to how we can find Tsuna's Mist."

Fon smiled, giving the Sun a hug, the turning to the group of teens, eyes trained hard on them, taking joy in the way they stiffened, or better yet, the way Takeshi and Ryohei jumped in their seats.

"Well, Reborn, I believe we are all ears."

Reborn took the stage, gesturing towards Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi is the catalyst. Use the bond, and hopefully with that Vongola Hyper Intuition, we should, much like with how he was able to find Lambo, find the Mist most likeliest to bond with Tsuna."

The room went silent, the teens looked to one another, then to Reborn. Takeshi being the first to break the silence. "That's a thing that will work?"

Reborn met the Rain's eyes. "I do not know, but it is at least worth a shot."

 **.:VxG:.**

 **VxG: soo, 6k just short of 7k something words, and we are getting closer to getting Tsuna Unsealed. Not the road you thought I'd take, did you. Sure, it might seem OOC for Reborn, but Canon is where Timoteo is the sane one. He has control of Vongola pretty decently, and again, Reborn's only job was to train Tsuna in becoming boss, Reborn in this fic is Unsealing a bound Sky with limited body functions. He got caught up in helping Tsuna, preparing him best he can to take over a crumbling Kingdom, that he forgot about his own Elements. Hopefully it seemed as in character as possible.**

 **Anyway, remember to vote in the poll at my page, and I'll be hoping to be writing more for you all in the future. Bye now, and have a good day.**


End file.
